Stitched and Fixed
by LunaKovach
Summary: Kagome was the happiest girl in her life, until that fatefull day. Now, starting Highschool with most of her family dead, what does life have in store for this tragic teen? -M-Some rude humor, bad potty mouth, and graphic situations. AU Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**__** This may be a the first chapter to my Inuyasha story. It's Kagome's POV. And I can relate to her in this story, so it should be kinda good...**_

_Luna: Well, we all need humor, don't we...Kailyn?_

_Kailyn: MMMPH!_

_Luna: Yes, yes, kiss it Kailyn! Kiss the Justiin Beiber poster!_

_Kailyn: MUMPH MMM!_

_Luna: This is a little thing we like to call...payback. *looks at The Poster-Kissing-Kailyn.* Dont you think so my dear, dear cousin?_

_Kailyn: MMM-UMUPH!_

_Luna: I-_giggle_-don't own-_laugh-_own Inuyasha or...any of the characters! _

I could smell the exhast in the cool Kyoto night air. As I stood between the cars, I had butterflies in my stomach. Fluttering and zooming around. I head the engines rev loudly in my ears. At 13 years old, I was as exited as could be, holding the checkered flags, one in each hand. My jean short clag legs had goose bumps on them, and my arms, bare from the tight fitting tank I was wearing, had bumps. I heard the man, Kai, call out for me to start. _Good luck, Daddy. _

I cleared my dry throat, "Welcome, all racers! Tonight, is the battle for the 79th Street! READY, SET, GO!" I yelled, my voice being heard thoughout the street.

As soon as I said the 'G' word, I felt the cars zoom past my legs, and into the night. I held onto my basball cap tightly as the wind speed up, and exhuast wafted in the air. I had watched as the car lights disappeared.

"Wait to go, Kagome!" Yelled Kai gleefully.

"Ha, thanks. I hope Souta has fun riding with Dad, he's been looking forward to this street race all month." Yes, my family was full of sreet racers. My father had been the leader of the notorious 7 Suns, me and Souta, are his kids. That night, was the biggest race. They were conquring Edo, also known better as the 79th Street. Souta was riding with Dad that night, claiming that he wanted to expirience the thrill.

"Hey Higurashi, lets get to the finish line. You need to be there." Stated Kai, 10 years my senior.

"Ok, lets head out then!" I cheered exitedly. I had always loved to meet my Father at the finish line, to rush up to him and give him a big hug. Me and my Dad were very close, very, very close. I told him everything, wether it be about drama, or more personal things.

I loved him, with all my heart.

He was tall, and handsome at 33. He and Mama had me very young. Dark raven hair, like mine with grey eyes with specks of crystal blue. He was the kind and caring person I loved, and still do.

Me and Kai got in the black and silver Ford GT, and sped off.

While we were practically right beside them, everything happened so slow. And I still remember it to this day.

My Father's car came crashing through a billboard near the finish line, out of control. At this time I was jerking the door handle, trying to get out. The rouge car landed on it's side and rolled on every possible angle. By that time I had broke through the window with Kai calling my name, and was running throuh glass shard and flying metal. The car finally stopped at the edge of a cliff, other cars screeched to a stop, and watched.

"DADDY!"

I had screeched at the top of my lungs, crying profusley, while still trying to reach them. The car had blown a fuse, and started burning. I screamed and ran faster. Once I got there, I lugged Souta and my Father out, while the car teetered on the cliff, and fell in to ocean below.

I hugged my Father and Souta's burned bodies to my chest, sobbing. "Daddy, Daddy, everything will be alright, Kai called the ambulance, there on their way."

He cracked his specked orbs open ever so slightly, and he placed a cold hand on my cheek, "K-Kags, don't worry, we don't have much time left. I will always lo-" The words had died in his throat. I checked both their pulses.

He weren't breathing, Daddy's heart was not beating. Souta's was barely there.

He had died.

Daddy...had, _died._

"DADDY! NO!"

**They were dead. Gone. Forever.**

I was hauled off the dead bodies and against a hard chest. Kai. Daddy and Souta were placed onto stretchers, and put in an ambulance. After that, all the stress, all the possibilities pilled up, and I blacked out.

The next day, Daddy was pronounced dead. Souta had made it and was still in the hospital. Mama, and family members held a funeral. They buried them at Haiku Cemetary.

I did not go. I stayed, staring at the white wall of my bedroom, crying.

It had made it on the news that Ko Higurashi, infamous street racer, had died of a car wreck at 1:30 am.

Looking out wy window now, 5 years later, I still felt broken all the way through. I still wished it would have been me. Not him. I still wish that he was alive.

But I don't cry anymore.

The rain was beating down hard on the glass shine windows of my bedroom. I pulled the grey draps together and picked up a photo from my nightstand.

It was my and my father, at the park. I was probably 10, wearing a blue sundress and white flats and sitting on my father's lap. My father was dressed and a leather jacket and blue jeans.

We were both smiling.

It's been a while since I had smiled, or talked.

I put the photo back down on my nightstand and fell back on my bed. School started tomorrow. I had been homeschooled for 4 years now. Ever since the incident.

That day, the scenes, with forever be imprinted in my mind.

Always.

_**AN:**__** Well then, that's that. Hope you liked, and don't worry it'll have humor too...**_

_Kailyn: MMMMPH!_

Translation: Luna, GET ME THE FRACK OUT!

_Luna: Ah, no. That medeavil box thing brings out your eyes dear cousin._

_Kailyn scowls darkly_

Translation: Be. Prepared. Bitch.

_Kelsey: Oh, and the drama commences._

_Dylan hold ice pack over one eye: Tell me about it._


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**__** Second chapter of "Stitched and Fixed", hope...if anyone read it, like it. Meh, don't get reveiws very often...**_

_**DISCLAIMER::**_

_Luna cackles evily: She will never get away...heheheh (while I was writing the intro I was listeding to 'Sweet Parade' from InuxBoku ss)_

_Dylan: Uh, you okay?_

_Luna is distracted: Of course I am._

_Kailyn: MMMMUMPH!_

_Dylan and Luna snap their heads to the currently chained Kailyn_

_Luna deadpans: Oh, I forgot about her..._

_Dylan: Then...what were you laughing at?_

_Luna turns toward Dylan with a evil glint in her eye: I don't know, wanna play Spinner Dylan, by any chance?_

_Dylan: KELSEY! *runs around with Luna tailing him in the white abyss*_

_Kelsey: We do not own Inuyasha and co. *smile*_

_**Chapter 2: Meeting**_

Bring! Bring! Bring!

SMASH

_Damned alarm..._ I threw my feet over the side of the bed, cracked my back, and washed my hair for that morning. I yawned as I exited the shower and headed towards the dark bedroom. My hazey eyes shifted towards the the red blinking clock.

4:55 am.

_Meh, it'll give me time for video games. _I thought, a grabbed my clothes and headed right back to the bathroom, but not before I shut the dull drapes again.

_Wait, again? What?_

I did a double take, now fully awake, and snapped open the drapes. I took a look around the shrine grounds, nothing was out of the ordinary. The well house was there, the Goshinboku, and I could see the beggining of the steps.

Nothing was wrong...and it bugged me.

I closed the drapes again slowly, deep in thought, and headed back towards the bathroom with my clothes for the first day of school. I washed my face quickly, and noted the dark circles under my eyes. _Oh yeah, I couldn't sleep right again._ I quickly got dresses in my baggy black cargo jeans, white tank, and my old baseball hat with '7 Suns' on it in red letters. I walked back in my room and was about to put my clothes away when I stopped, and looked at a little orange fuzzball underneath my bed.

_What the fu-_

My train of thought was cut off when I touched it and it sprang up and started zipping around the room. It finally halted to a stop right in front of me with big emerald eyes.

This is when I noticed it wasn't an 'it', but a he.

Also, that the foot-high boy, was stark naked.

_WHAT THE __FUCK__?!_

"Hi! My name's Shippo, who are you? My house was burnt down, and my parent's died. What about you? I'm sorry that I came in here at the worng time, They were after me. Do you mind if I stay?" _WTF?_

I hadn't used my voice for a couple of years, and sure as hell wasn't gonna start now. Yes, after my Father dided, I picked up on the bad habit of cursing in my mind. Also, that I can have the hottest temper on the face of this Earth.

The boy, now dubbed Shippo, looked up at me with big emerald eyes. Ok, I admit he was adorable, with little fox legs-

_Wait, _fox _legs?_

I went closer to him and bent down to eye level and poked one of his legs while still staring at him.

They are _real._

This close up to the kid, I could see had little fangs and sharp, pointed ears. _He's a demon, a fox._ I gave him a small smile and picked him up, then nodded. "Really, miss? Don't you talk?" He asked shyly. I shook my head no, truth is, I would love to talk to him, once I get to know him better. I grinned down at him. With Shippo still in my hands, I walked over to my ebony desk, and sat him down on it. I put my hand up, signaling for him to wait. I raced over to my closet and pulled out a big ectra size teal shirt, and ran back with a victory grin plastered on my face.

"What's that miss?" Shippo asks in that cute voice, I smile big and grab a notebook. On the cover has LA written in Sharpie. Close enough. I write in the notebook:

_Hi Shippo, I'm Kagome. And I would be happy if you stay here. I also have a big shirt for you to wear, since I don't have any of yours. _

After writing, I slide the notebook to him, and watch as he reads it. He looks up at me with a grin in his face, and I smile. "Yay! I have a new mommy!" He screams, I quickly get up and put a hand over his mouth and make a shushing sound. He nods as I fit the over sized t-shirt on him. _Aw, he's ADORABLE! _The shirt dragged to ground and he laughed, I chuckled silently. I grabbed his hand and we walked downstairs quietly, not wanting to wake Jii-chan ans Souta.

Mama wasn't in the house anymore. Months after Daddy died, she got into some bad thing, drugs, abusing herself, and clubs. So, as a result, she was sent to a mental hospital in America. And I was left to take care of Souta and Jii-chan. I have 3 jobs, all pay pretty well, I can pay for the house and expenses. Barley. I'm probably going to have to take on another job, which is hard. Who would want a mute to work for them?

I looked at the clock in the dark kitchen and it read 6:30. _Damn it, I'm going to be late on my first day, Souta won't though. _I walked upstairs and whammed on the door, it's not gonna wake up Jii-chan, he sleeps like a rock. I heard moaning and groaning from the 10-year old's room and sleepy footsteps. His school wouldn't start till 8:15, mine starts at 7:30. I left a note at the door that read: _Wake up sleep Souta. Love you!_

"Mommy, who is Sou-ta?" Shippo asked quietly clinging onto me. I smiled down at him and when we walked into the kitchen I sat him down on the counter and pulled out my notebook. I wrote: _My brother, you'll love him. He'll be yours too now. I'm going to make breakfast, what do you want?_

"Pancakes! With strawberries, ans whip cream, and blueberries, and sugar!" I laughed soundlessly at his excitement. I remember I would do that with Daddy when my Mother was making pancakes. I reached up to the cabinets to get the ingredients out when someone bumbed into me and Shippo stared with wide eyes.

"PANCAKES!"

_Souta. _I introduced him to Shippo, and they were chatting away at the table. I dropped whip cream, strawberries, bluberries, and sugar down at the table with a glass of orange juice for them each. I turned on the radio when Souta's, and apparently, favourite song came on. Pon Pon Pon. Souta and Shippo jumoed out of their seat and started dancing. I stared, horrified.

_How'd Souta learn to break dance?_

Never the less, I joined in too. Shaking my hips, and twirling around the kitchen with Shippo latching onto my shoulder.

While Shippo jumped off, I turned around to see someone staring at me in what looked like, fascination. I stopped, and looked. The man, or teenager, had long silver hair, honey eyes, and...

_DOGGY EARS?!_

My eyes widened, and I my mouth opened slightly. _Who the-_

"Kagome!"

"Mommy!"

"Dance with us!" The boys yelled at the same time, I turned and started to jerk my hips and head, forgetting about the stranger.

For the rest of the morning, we all were laughing and cleaning up our little kichen mess. I started thinking about Shippo. Would I take him to school today, or let him stay at home? No, Grandpa would have a fit. I'll just sneak him in my messanger bag. Until I can get him in a preschool. Yeah, I could get away with that, right?

"Mommy?" Shippo asked. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. He had already learned that I means 'what'.

"What will I do today while you is gone?" He questioned. I smiled and wrote: _You, little man, are going to class with me today. But, we have to keep it a secert from anyone. Okay Secert Agent Shippo?_

"Yeah!" He screams. I quickly change him into a oversized drak blue long sleeved shirt, grabbed my jacket, and waved to Grandpa before we went outside. I slipped on my light weight navy jacket and walked out into the crisp morning. I saw my Ford GT. Yeah, I still had it. I remodeled it though and upgraded it. I re-shouldered my faded yellow messenger bag and got in the car with Souta and Shippo. I wrote to Shippo the plan for 'smuggling Agent Shippo' into the 'Enemies HQ', and I dropped Souta off. I turned on the radio on and Purity Ring- Grammy, came on. I could feel Shippo jumping up and down from inside the bag, or at least trying to. I poked through the little hole that he was breathing from and came in contact with his nose, silently telling him to be quiet. We arrived at Shinkai High and I stepped out and rolled up my sleeve to look at the watch.

_9:00, Great, just-fucking-great._

I picked up my books along with my bag and locked the car, then zoomed inside. I made it to the office and let out a breath, _finally._

"Um, miss?" I snapped my head up at the recptionist, Miss. Ayame. _Huh, she looks my age..._ I gave her a note that explained my...voice problem. She looked up at me with pity. Wait, what did the old man _write _in that note exactly?!

"Hm, Higurashi, correct?" She questioned. I looked at her like she was stupid. _It's on the damned paper! _But I stifly nodded once. She disappeared into the back room, and came out with a slip of paper.

"Here's your schedule Miss Hugurashi. Have fine day! Oh, heres the map of the school. Bye bye!"

_She's way to perky for school. _I thought as I popped my headphones and started playing Gumi- Wrinkle. I felt Shippo shift around and looked down and smiled. _Operation 'Smuggle Shippo' complete._ I felt pretty proud of myself. I scanned the red hallway for my locker, 8204.

_Found you._

I opened it and unzipped my bag, and Shippo sprang up for air, grasping dramatically. I gave him a deadpanned look. _Really, the little sucker. Sucker...ha ha._ I put my supplies in the bag, then gave Shippo a apologentic look and stuffed him in there as well. _Sorry! _Gumi- Cowardly Montblanc came on next, and I smiled. I think Daddy would be proud of me, I'm attending Highschool, and taking care of 2 kids and Jii-chan. I smile sadly. I was to caught up in my thoughts and walked right into a rock-like chest, in the process knowing my earbuds out with my things. I whipped up to the boy to glare when all thoughts of mind cursing went out the wondow.

_It was the same boy from this morning!_

He was staring at me wide eyed. I could tell he was as suprised as I was.

"HEY! Watch where-"

"You-your that girl from this morning, the one at the shrine!" He shouted. I nodded, then I heard a 'Owie!' and 'Mommy!' from the bag below. We both looked down at the bag, and I blushed. "Did that bag just talk?" The dog boy asked. I looked up at while picking up my stuff. When I came back up, he was reading my excuse note.

"Don't talk huh?" He questioned, I nodded again. "My name's Inuyasha." He looked down at the slip to, I guess, find my name. "Kagome Higurashi, eh?" I nodded, again. Then Shippo decided to make an apperance.

"And I'm Shippo, Kagome's my new Mommy!" He then gave a toothy smail and continued, "We are sneaking in for operation 'Secert Agent Shippo', but shhh! Don't tell anyone!" After that, he ducked back down in the bag and faceplamed. Inuyasha just grinned.

_Damn it, Shippo!_

"So, you have a son. But he's not really your son." It was more of a statement than a question. But I gave a smile and nodded. _I learned about demons, they have a keen sense of smell. Shippo probably doesn't even smell like me._ Then a hand waved in front of my face and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Where ya headed to, Kagome?" I blushed and fumbled my hand into my bag to get my schedule. After I fished it out I handed it to him. "Math, huh? Well, looks like your with me today." I raised an eyebrow at that. "I mean, you have every single class with me, wench."

_Wench?! _I fumed internally, _Puppy!_

He grabbed my hand and started running, and I had to push myself to keep up with the demon speed. We arrived at the door labeled MATH. Oh Kami, how I hated math. He opened the door and let himself inside. _What happened to 'Ladies First', bucko?_

"Ah, um, who are you?" As soon as I entered the classroom, the teacher asked. She must have been in the middle of a lecture. I walked up to her desk feeling somewhat self-conscious. _It's been a while since I attended a school. _I gave the teacher my slip and bowed.

"Higurashi, sit next to Inuyasha-san, in the back." She commanded, and shot me a weird look.

I made my way through the rows of desks, getting glare after gare from all of the girls in the classroom. _What the hell? What's their problem? _I swiftly took my seat next to Mr. Ego, and slightly unzipped my bag. I heard ship gasp dramatically again and heard; 'Infiltrated target' and I smiled. Then someone poked my in my arm, with sharp nails. I whipped my head around and glared at the offending appendage. _What the heck does he want? _

I rasied both eyebrows and looked at him.

"Stop paying attention to your 'talking bag', and get your stuff out, wench." The _thing _said from beside me, with a smirk on his face. _Why the little bas-!_

"Kagome, Inuyasha, is their a problem?" The teacher asked hottly.

"_Well, _Mrs. Tori," Inuyasha purred, "Kagome was-Mmmph!" I slapped my hand over his mouth and smiled fakley, while glaring at him. He removed my hand and continued, "She was having trouble with her things." I glared a hole into the side of his head, HE WAS HOLDING MY DAMNED HAND! Also...

_HE WAS FLIRTING WITH THE 50 YEAR OLD TEACHER!_

Now, I've had my fair share of disgusting things...but _that _takes the fucking cake!

"Well, ok, if you say so Inu-kun." She giggled. That woman was MARRIED! I see the friggin' ring! After that, she turned and started writing notes on the borad for us to copy. I scribbled on his paper: _Fucking BASTARD! _

_Heheheh, that looked like it suprised him. Point Kagome._

He looked back up at me, or more on my female anatomy, and I threw my textbook at his head. My eyebrow twitched. Perv.

And so, for the rest of class I was fending off a pervert.

_**AN:**__** And that, is the second chapter of Stitched and Fixed. I think I'll do lunch and PE next, and give a little insight on Kagome's 'Jobs'... Also, I'm leaving for a street race, so I probably won't update until next Wednesday or Thursday, toodles!**_

_Now, where did we leave off, oh, yes, The Incident._

_Kelsey is currently trying to get Kailyn out of her little problem while we foucus on the new hit TV show, Spin the Dylan._

_Luna comes out in a top hat with a black vest and dress pants on: Now, who wants to spin?! I know I do!_

_Dylan, currently the spinner says: When I get out this, I'll beat your ass into the ground!_

_Luna grins: Of course you will, honey! *Spins*_

_Luna: Annnnn, it lands on: Kiss the Hag! *pulls on curtains while Dylan is screaming, to reveal...*_

_Dylan: KAEDE?!_

_Luna cackles: Yes, Kaede...MUHAHAHAH! REVEIW MY TOILET SEATS! REVEIW!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**__** I'm back early!(Sunday night) Thank god...I think some of those Asian racers HATE americans! MEEP! Anywho...I'm LOVE the reveiws. Such a nice thing to come back to. Well I'ma reply to my reveiws. Also, I reread chpt 2 and ALOT of mistakes, so, I fixed it. **_

otakugirl00: Thank you! And, I don't have the _best _sense of humor. My kind of humor is perverted. I'm like the girl version of Miroku. *grin*

Nezumi-24-7: Aw, I feel wuved. And yes, I love InuxBoku, Inuyasha and street racing. It is very fun going 150 mph, or faster. I will also try to update as fast as possible! *smile*

Tigra22: *reads in french accent* Weeeell, in zis chapter, I will be zeroing in on Lunch, PE, and Kagome's 'jobs'...

_**DISCLAIMER::: (During this I was listening to Inuyasha OST- Sit Down)**_

_Kaede looks around: Who? Who am I supposed to kiss Luna, dear?_

_Luna points toward a struggling Dylan with puppy eyes: Him, Gwanny Keade, he be mean to me._

_Dylan: NO! NO! NOOOOO!_

_Luna: Yes, yes, yes, yes!_

_Kaede: Oh! I will give ye a smooch! Ye are cute after all..._

_Luna whips out video camera: Let the Youtube hit commence...*grin*_

_Dylan: NO! NO! N-MUMMPH!_

_Kailyn: Now _this _is a Kodak moment._

_Kelsey: Didn't Kodak get closed down?_

_Kailyn: Oh yeah..._

_Luna: BLACKMAIL IS MEH UNCLE! *bows* Also, for the sake of FanFiction, I-LunaKovach-do not own Inuyasha in all his pervy glory._

_**Chapter 2: Insight**_

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

Grope

_SMACK!_

For the past damned HOUR, freakazoid over here has been touching any place on my body that can be _touched! _For half hour, my eyebrow has been twicthing, for half an hour, _I HAVE BEEN VIOLATED! VIOLATED, I SAY!_ I have smacked him till he was black and blue! We are out in the hallway now, I am scared to leave Shippo alone, but I slipped a note in before I left. He should be fine.

Grab

_WHAM!_

_Huh, he's finally knocked out. Damnable demon strength. _I spotted the clock on the opposite side of the hallway. 9:29. One more hellish minute.

_Five _

_Four _

_Three_

_Two-_

Squeeze.

**CRASH!**

I dusted my hands off and looked at the Inuyasha-shaped dent in the other side of the hallway. _Not bad, Higurashi. _BRING! I turned and speed walked back inside while _he _was still trying to get up. I sprinted to my old bag and dumped my textbooks and other supplies into it. Then I heard a: 'Hey! Watch it Mommy!' _Opps!_

"Hey, bitch-face."

Someone called from behind me. I turned slowly and looked at the name-caller. She looked almost exactly like me! Difference is; While my bangs are uneven and in front of my face, her's are straight and even. I have a curvy body, she's like a stick with a stuffed bra. She also had a raw brown eye colour and very pale.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Stay a-way from Inu-chan, he's mine. Plus, who would want a _slut _like you?" Her braying laughter filled the near empty room.

I raised another eyebrow and calmly, but surely through the textbook in my hand at her.

I got the reaction I wanted. I scream and her little 'group' scattered. I smirked at her, she was still frozen in shock. I simply smirked in satisfaction. She was a bimbo, tight black crop top, and tight low rise jeans, with crimson heels. _Yep, slut alright._ The only difference now is that her hair was frizzy and she had a big red print that nearly covered her whole face.

She, was _stunning. _Note the sarcasm.

"BITCH! How dare you! I will sic my boyfriend on you! And you will PAY!" She screamed as she was dragged away by her 'friends'.

_Well, now that _that _is over...Shippo, you alright? _I thought as I bent down to get a look in my bag when I hear a wolf whistle behind me. I froze and stood up to my full height, and turned around.

_Inuyasha!_

I grabbed the closest thing to me and lugged it at him. And that was...

My bag.

I heard a 'Kagomeeeee!' and 'Mammma!' then everything was silent. I realized I covered my face with my hands and peeked through my fingers. And what I saw, was life changing. Inuyasha was making out, with Shippo and my little baby was squirming all the while turning green. 'Thing' was moaning Kagome, and was groping Shippo. It was disgusting...but HALARIOUS! But alas, I had to save my poor, poor, Ship-dip from-

_Ew! Is that a tounge?!_

-From the french-kisser on the other side of the classroom. I looked back over at the snuggly couple and saw Shippo's eyes were wide open and his tiny hands where on Inuyasha's chest. I momentarily froze at what I heard next.

"Oh, so you like roleplay, Kagome?"

At this point I had out my video recorder and was getting the whole thing on footage. In my mind I was playing the theme from the American movie- Mission Impossible. I got closer and closer until I was a foot away from them. Shippo had his flaming emerald eyes trained on me. I could tell he was mad at me, oh boy. I knocked Shippo out of Inuyasha's roaming hands, and at the same time cute my iPhone's recorder off and slipped it into my back pocket. I sat down in front of him and when he opened his eyes, he looked straight at me.

"You know, you're a great kisser," I had to hold in my goofy grin. _Bastard. _"Here's my phone number. You know when to call, wench." _I'm going to let that slide since I'm plotting revenge..._ I yanked the phone number out of his hand and made my way swifly out of the classroom with Shippo in the bag.

I also left a shell-shocked Inuyasha behind. So much for my 'great' first day of school.

For the next three classes, I had to sit with Inuyasha. But, instead of touching me like he did in 1st period, he sat and actually TOOK notes and FINISHED the worksheets. My eyes wandered over to his sheet to get some answers for the homework/worksheet. I really needed to finish the homework. I leered over his desk to catch an answer when he moved to cover my veiw. I scowled darkly and moved again. Then he shifted and my veiw, once again was blocked. _I think he's doing that on purpose! _I then heard a soft, yet mocking, laugh. I looked over at him and saw that smug smirk.

_Why that little..._

I took my sissors and made a big cut in his leather jacket. He didn't notice it of course, he was make inappropriate signs with his hands towards Kikyo.

But the other students sure as hell would.

In the last couple of hours, I have learned alot about Inuyasha by listening to gossiping girls. His father owns Takashi Corp., and he is rich. Also, he's a player, his girlfriend is that girl I 'meet' earlier, named Kikyo. He is also _THE BIGGEST JERK IN ALL OF JAPAN! _He had girls falling all over him, including the teachers.

Currently, there one more minute...

And I suprisingly _don't _want this period to end. Reason? It is very, very simple...

The hell called, Lunch.

I've always hated lunch. Discrimination against people of all different races. Demon, Human, Priestesses, Demon Slayers, etc. Plus, since I'm new, I have no one to sit with. I hear my stomach growl and scowl once again. I didn't eat breakfast this morning. I also don't have enough money for lunch in general. I always give Souta the lunch and breakfast. Shippo was an exeption. Now, I'll have to take on another job...3 jobs total. My stomach growled once more and I heard the _thing _beside me snicker.

_Damned pig, like he knows anything. He probably can steal and no one would care-_

_Wait a minute. That's the perfect plan. I've done it before, when desperate times called for it. And I can do it again._

I sat back in my seat and started creating a plan in my head, all the while blocking out the teachers rambling. Ok, Kagome's Steps to Success.

**Operation #2: Lunch Bunch **

(1. Hide Shippo in baggy jacket

(2. Sneak into the cafeteria from the back

(3. Release the 'Shippo'

(4. Shippo grabs a bento box to share and milk

(5. Maybe some curry bread for me...

(6. Ship-dip makes it back before I get caught

(7. EAT!

After my 'mental' plan, I wrote it down, making sure Doggy wouldn't see it. Afterwords, I slipped to Shippo. After waiting a couple minutes, I heard a soft; 'Affirmative'. I settled back in my chair with a smirk on my face. _Yum...curry bread. _Was my last thought before drifting off into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the sound of the bell ringing, that and a nudge in the shoulder. I cracked my eyes open and looked up. Only to meet with the eyes of Inuyasha.

_What the hell does he want?_

He extended his hand and I looked at it, then him. In his hand were the worksheets, notes, and tips for the class. Also a red envelope sitting on the top. I stared up at him with wide eyes. He met my eyes, and smiled. A genuine _smile._ He used his other hand to help me up, I then noticed that we were the center of attention in the classroom. He pulled me to him, and placed the papers in my hands, then pecked my lips and turned and stalked out of the classroom.

_Wha..._

I was frozen to the spot, staring where he just was.

_Why?_

Then I noticed my bag on the floor, with all my things in it. My eyes got wider and my mouth opened smally. Also, a pair of glowing green eyes were sparkling in my direction.

_He did this, for me?_

I quickly snapped out of it when people started moving and whispering things in my direction. I snatched up my bag and the papers and sped out of the room. He kissed me, gave me the missed work, and got my stuff ready. What the heck is he playing at. I speed walked towards the bathroom and into a stall. I set my bag down and got Shippo out.

"The man was really nice mommy, he gave me a cookie!"

I quickly 'shh'ed him and we quickly reveiwed the plan. I put in my earphones and exited the bathroom with Ship-dip in my baggy jacket, my bag in the locker and papers in hand and walked out. I started playing Deco*27- Delusion Tax, and made my way to the lunchroom.

I poked my head around the corner and checked the hallway. _Good, all the staff are on lunch break. Muhahaha..._ I turned the corner and made my way toward the back doors. _Almost there..._

"Hey!"

_Shit cakes..._

I turned my head halfway and spotted Kikyo.

_Damned, damn, damable! No!_

"Yura, what are you doing, your supposed to be in the lunchroom. And what are you wearing? Where's you uniform?" She confusing me with someone else, good. I pointed to the door and pulled the hood of my jacket over my head.

"Oh, bad hair day? Well, here." She threw a set of pink keys with a pink jewel hanging from it. "I have my hair and makeup stuff in my car, it's in the very back of the parking lot. See ya!" She waved and ran back to the lunchroom. I dangled the pink and black keys in front of my face.

_Tsk, tsk, tsk...stupid Kinky-hoe._

I grinned darkly and made my way out to the parking lot. I had an hour of lunch time. No sweat. I weaved my way through the parking lot looking for Kikyo's car. I got to the back and looked around. Sure enough, there was a red mustang that had 'KIKYO' in white bold letters. I went to the front seat and pressed the button to unlock it. I opened up the door, crawled in, and looked around. Makeup, hair products, wallet- wait, WALLET! I picked up the wallet and opened the white alligator skin money bank. Inside there were pictures of her and Inuyasha kissing on the beach, others were dirty pictures of her and other guys.

_Oh ho ho...wonder what Inuyasha would say if he saw this..._

I looked through the wallet some more. _More dirty pictures, more pictures, more- oooo, what's this? _There was a hidden fold in the very back. I opened it and took out a bussiness card.

_Club Taki_

_Open All days from 5:00pm-5:00am_

_Red Light District_

_Strippers, pole dancers, bars, private rooms, and more!_

_50 Yen Entrance_

There was another card behind that one, Kikyo's card.

_Kikyo Haito_

_Any service 30 Yen_

_Ranges from public to your own house! Call now!_

I stuffed the cards in my jacket pocket, bumping Shippo in the process. There was a wad of cash sitting in one of the cup holders, I picked it up and counted 100 Yen.

_Looks like I'll be making a trip to the Red Light District tonight._

I grabbed some jewerly and stepped out of the car, Kamisama Hajimemashita- Hanae came on my iPod as I shut the door and locked it. I strode away from the parking lot and to my former desination.

The lunchroom.

I made it to the back door and tested the lock, and sure enough, it was locked. I felt around the front pocket of my cargo pant for Kikyo's bobby pin and grasped it. I fit it in the lock and turned it a couple of times, and prayed to Kami that the alarm wouldn't sound. I finally opened the door and stepped in and shut it quietly, everything was dark... But still noticable.

_Weird._

I unzipped my jacket and pulled Shippo out and pointed towards the bento boxes and milk cartons sitting on the counter. His neon eyes looked up at me through the darkness and nodded. He sprinted out of my hand and to the counter. Since no one could see us, I poked around a bit, trying to find some fresh curry bread. I made my way to the oven that was still on, and found the curry bread.

_VICTORY!_

I grabbed all the curry bread in the oven, and almost burnt my hands off. I swiped a decorated bento box from the counter and loaded it with the curry bread. Then I swiftly made it back to the door and found Shippo waiting with out lunch and milk, smiling. I took his hand and put him on my shoulder and reached for the door knob.

"What are you doing back here!?" It was a old english lunchlady speaking Japanese.

I opened the door and ran out as fast as I could with 2 bento boxes, a milk carton, and Shippo on my shoulder. I sprinted toward the car, the lunchlady was a couple feet behind me, losing slowly.

Weaving in and out of the cars, I swear I saw a flash of silver.

I finally made it to the car, put the curry bread filled bento box in and grabbed a change of clothes. I am _not _going to be recognized. I quickly pulled on a gray v-neck long sleeved t-shirt and baggy jeans, and a black knitted beanie, and exited the car with Shippo and our lunch.

(AN: When I wrote this I was listing to Beautiful Memories from the Inuyasha OST) Once I got back onto school grounds, we found a big, tall tree that was right outside the loud lunchroom. I opened the bento box and quikly took the oden and curry bread. Shippo took the 3 rice balls and sweet and sour chicken. I quickly finished my lunch with a couple sips of the chocolate milk and sat back. The wind picked up and blew my hair around my face, I always like to think of the wind of my father. He was free sprited, whistful, and fast. It had always felt as if the wind was giving me a hug and comforting me. The wind shifted the leaves on the trees and the shade moved around. It truly was beautiful.

"Mommy, who was that man?" Shippo asked.

I shrugged my shoulders tensly.

"But you did that thing that my old mommy and daddy used to do." I cocked my head to the side, questioning him silently.

He continued, "You touched mouths, and did nice stuff." I blushed and shook my head wildly. I picked up the papers and took out mine and started copying and studing. I felt weight on my shoulder and realized Shippo had fallen asleep.

_Must have been tired out after all those missions. Poor guy._

After I finished, I noticed the red envelope laying in between a sunspot and the shade. I had forgotten about it. I picked it up and carefully opened it up and read the note over and over again:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I realize that I didn't make the best first impression, and I am sorry._

_I have also heard about the Kikyo incident. She can be a little possessive, and overbearing._

_I hope that we can start over and I can become your first friend, I know that you do not talk and I respect that. But I hope I can become closer to you._

_Inuyasha_

For the first time in a while, tears filled my eyes. Real tears. He wants to be my friend, he wants to get to know me, he wants to be my _friend! _I'm going to have a actual friend. No more imaginary ones! I re-read the note one more time before letting out the shaky breath I was holding. I sniffed and before I could stop it, I single tear fell onto the letter. I smiled and looked up as the wind picked up again.

I have a friend.

I had finished lunch and was at my locker getting ready for my last class, gym. It's required to wear red underwear-like things, and a tight grey tank top.

No-fucking-way!

I stuffed black and white striped track pants and a long-sleeved white work out shirt. I am not wearing those skimpy outfits! Shippo voluteered to stay up in the branches of the tree, I agreed so I wouldn't worry about him so much. I shoudered my bag and made my way to the lockerooms. I was listening to Gumi- Childhood Blues, walking down the hallway. I finally made it to the huge gym. As I said before, it was HUGE! The lockerooms were on the other side of the gym. Kami, I need to exercise more. I adjusted my bag again, and ran towards the girls lockerooms. On the way I noticed that the wall that was on the far side of the room was now opening, showing a track, soccer feild, and other things. Suddenly, I felt hands around my waist and was thrown onto someone's back. I let out a soundless scream and opened my eyes, only to have my vison blocked by silver hair.

_Inuyasha!_

I smiled goofily and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head under his hair and in his neck, then sighed. His hands were still on my hips and they tightened as I sighed. I subtly breathed in to smell his scent. Fresh rain and sandalwood. We came to a stop and he let me off and smiled. I hugged him tightly and smiled into his chest.

"I take it you've read the note?" He laughed. I nodded my head rapidly and felt arms around me. "You better go get dressed, wench." My smiled disappeared and I bit his chest, hard.

"Ow! Kagome!" I smiled and hugged him one last time and disappeared into the lockeroom and got dressed. I was smiling until my phone vibrated I looked down and saw it was Kai. The text message read:

_Target: Nina Kasuko_

_We need you to get any documents recording the 79th Street._

_You know where to bring them. There is someone new added that will be your partner._

_We will tell you tonight. Meet at the usual spot._

_Good Luck,_

_Kai._

_Huh, _I stared at the screen with a smirk, _time for some action. It's been a while, Kai._

_**AN:**__** Well, not a lot of PE action but, I tired! Sorry! But, I just wanted to get this out of the way, Dylan, Luna, Joallie, Kailyn, and Kelsey, are all based on my friends! Maybe I could add one of my reveiwers in here...if they ask nicley. Hasta Lavista!**_

_Kaede: Mmmmm..._

_Dylan: MMM!_

_Luna: Hhehehehehe...*releases Dylan* I think my baby is all tired out._

_Kailyn: Ya think psycopath?_

_Joallie appears in shredded clothes holding a chain: I escaped the sharks! I DID!_

_Kailyn looks at the three: How much money do we have saved for that mental institute?_

_Kelsey: Only 23.67..._

_Kaede saunters back behind the red curatain: Till next time, ye scallywag._

_Kailyn: Damn it._


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:**__** AHEM! I love ALL my reveiws! And, yes, otakugirl00, I will put you in with my friends at the disclaimer. After a whole day of playing Skyrim, I jumped on my computer at 10:00 and I had two more reveiws! Ah, life is great. In zis chapter, we are going to finish PE, (I did'nt last time because I was tired and wanted to uplaod), and follow Kagome on her wittle...'job. Whew, that was a LONG Author's Note!**_

otakugirl00: Of COURSE I'll put you in! You seem like a energetic, innocent girl, and maybe I'm a bad judge of character, but you will be dressed in a vampire munny costume. Hope ya don't mind, my friend. *winks* And, thank you for your reveiw.

Nezumi-24-7: Muhahahaha. I know, and thank you. My favourite part was when Inuyasha started making out with Ship-dip. Now wittle Shippo is deprived of his innocence.

_**DISCALIMER WITH SPECIAL GUEST!::::**_

_Luna: Ladies and Gentleman, vampires and bunnies..._

_Everyone: WELCOME TOOOOOO..._

_Luna: Uh, what are we callin' this?_

_Kailyn: I have no idea..._

_Kelsey: Welcomeness-ess?_

_Dylan: No, to bland..._

_Luna stands up: Welcome toooo, UNTITLED! *holds microphone closer to mouth* Today, we have a very special guest, all the way from REVEIWS! OTAKUGIRL00!_

_Audience sees moving from behind the red curtain. Dylan opens the the curtain, revealing, otakugirl00 in a pink Play-Boy vampire bunny suit._

_Luna snickers: Welcome, otaku-chan._

_otakugirl00: Uh, Luna, what is this suit, and why am I wearing it? It's tight..._

_Luna giggles: That's how it's supposed to be. Dylan, take a look at my favourite reveiwer!_

_Dylan turns his head: Wha-! _

_Luna laughs crazily: HA! You HAVE A NOSEBLEED! HA HA!_

_otakugirl00 jumps up and down around the stage like a bunny while Dylan is holding his nose: I is a bunny, a bunny, a big fuffy bunny..._

_Kelsey is holding Luna's precious video camer out of her reach: Hey, otaku-chan? Can you say the disclaimer?_

_otakugirl00 turns toward the audience and yells: We do not own INUYASHA! But...*looks at cardboard cut out* I do...*strokes ears* Hehhehehehehe..._

_Dylan: My nose!_

_**NOTE!: I hope that this did not offend you in anyway, otaku-chan, as I said before, I'm perverted.**_

_**Chapter 4: Getting the Job Done**_

_Uggggg, _I thought, _I hate gym._

Truth was, beleive it or not, I love gym. Just not the outfits or when you have to work in groups. I walked into one of the bathroom stalls with my clothes. There was NO way I was changing in front of the other girls. I got on my track pants and long shirt. I stepped out of the stall when I heard laughter coming from one of the locker sections and tuned in.

"She can't even stand up for herself, the bitch."

"I know! But, she did throw that textbook at Kikyo...Girl's got arm."

"She doesn't even talk, yeah, sure, she gives you those scary looks, but I bet she's scared. The whimp."

"YURA! Where are my keys!" Shouted an angry Kikyo.

The one who said I have arm said, "...You didn't give me your keys Ki Ki,"

"Yes I did, I gave them to you and told you the products were in the car." She seethed.

"No, I wasn't even near your car today, maybe you gave them o someone else." She said, confused.

"WHAT?! SO I GAVE MY CAR TO A IMPOSTER?!" Kikyo screamed, I giggled silently. _Ah, Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo..._

I came out from behind the wall and walked past them, smirking as I go to my locker (235). Once I got to my locker I put my bag in the locker and locked it then swept my hair up into a high ponytail. I sauntered out of the lockeroom with the bickering girls in the background. I fingered the Club cards in my pocket, _I wonder when I'll have time to go, with the 'job' tonight._ I thought as I leaned against the wall, looking out the open one on te other side. I felt someone's arms circle my waist. My first instinct was to elbow the person in the stomach, then drop kick him and beat the ever loving shit out of him.

And that's what I was about to do until 'he' said something.

"Hey, babycakes, you look _scrumptious."_

_Now,_ I was going to do so much more.

I took his hand over my shoulder and slammed him on the ground and scowled. The fucker looked at me and smirked, SMIRKED! Oh, it was about to get ugly up in here! I jumped on him and started slapping, punching, anything you can think of. Then I was hauled off the guy and placed against a hard chest and I started kicking my feet like a little kid who was throwing a tantrum.

_NO! No! No no no no! Lemme at 'em! Lemme at 'em!_

"Kagome...calm down." I stopped almost instatly, it sounded like my Daddy. I turned and looked up and saw my Father's face.

"Da..." My voice was hoarse, I hadn't used it in years. All of a sudden, his face faded and I was inches away from Inuyasha. _It...wasn't Daddy..._

Inuyasha's deep voice caught my attention, "You ok, Kags?" _Kags...Daddy called me that. _My eyes filled with tears for the second time that day, I quickly wipped them away and nodded. He let me down, shoved me behind him, and started yelling.

"You BASTARD! You touched her! Who do you think you fucking are!?" He roared. _Why is being so protective of me? I've only known him for a day... _

"I'm Kouga, dipshit, and that's _my_ woman!" I got a better look at my little molester. Long black hair in a ponytail, electric blue eyes, headband, and gym clothes. Since when do guys wear _headbands? He probably gay, _I decided.

"Did _SHE _give you the liberty for that?!" Inuyasha bellowed, angry. I clutched onto the back of gym shirt. _Man, he's scary when he's mad..._

"She doesn't need to, 'cause she's MINE!" Kouga roared back. Inuyasha walked up to him calmly. I stayed behind him, for support. He took a deep breath, and then a ferral scowl painted his face, and he swung his fist and hit Kouga's jaw with so much force that Kouga was knocked a few feet. His jaw broken, and bloody. I stood, clutching Inuyasha, scared stiff. _He would make a good partner... _Inuyasha gave a growl,

"Don't you touch her, you filthy wolf." He then turned, grabbed my hand and I was on his back, then, all to fast we were in a forest 2 miles from the school grounds. _What's he doing?! Skipping?! _Sure, I'd done worse but, _on the first day of school?_

"You ok?" Said a rough, yet soft voice. I buried my face underneath his hair and in his neck. I nodded silently. Truth was, I've never, never had a guy come on that strong to me before. And it scared me. Come on, being out in a public achool for the first time in five years, it _was _scary_. _He let me down and grinned, "Wanna go get some WacDonalds?" I nodded rapildy. I have had fast food. Mama and Jii-chan said it was good every once in awhile. But, bad if you eat it a lot. We opted to walk, it wasn't a very far distance. We walked in silence for a couple minutes. I sighed and smiled, it felt good having a friend. Someone to lean on, I felt as if I had known Inuyasha forever, he made me feel comfortable and safe.

"Why don't you talk, Kags?" Inuyasha said quietly. I looked over at him and shrugged. Maybe...I will, later.

"Well, you know, once you get to know me better, you can tell me. I'm here for you. Also, I want to ask you something." He said.

I was glad he was letting me have my space. The last part caught me off guard. Ask me my opinion? We stopped walking and a stared at him expectantly.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to be my study partner for science..." He said nervously. I smiled and held his hand and pulled him in for a hug. He chuckled, "I guess that was a yes." We pulled back and continued, we soon arrived at the fast food resturant.

And, funny thing is, our hands never seperated.

After we ate WacDonalds, we headed back towards school. We only had five more minuted anyway. I also needed to get Shippo. Once we got to the fountain in front of the school, we hugged and parted ways. I ran back to gym to get my bags from my locker. Once I got inside the lockeroom, it was empty. _Guess they went outside..._ I spotted a beaten and bashed locker from the far corner. I walked over to it and ran a finger across the cool dented metal. _Wonder who's locker this is..._ I looked up at the silver plaqe that read: 235. _This...this is my locker..._ Whoever did this obivously doesn't like me. I need to check the lockeroom security camera's after school. Wait, do the lockerooms even _have _video cameras? Well, this just adds onto my plate of things to do...

_**Kagome's 'ToDo' List**_

_1.) Get the 'job' done._

_2.) Go to the Club and dig up infomation on Kikyo._

_3.) Check the security cameras._

_At this rate, I'll be growing grey hair before I'm 40..._ At leat my stuff was still there. I bet they were trying to break in, and couldn't. I unlocked the locker, snatched my things, and bolted out of the lockeroom before anyone could see me.

I ran straight for my car, my keys jangling in my hand. _I got to get this job done pronto! I need to get to that damned club! Wait...am I forgetting something? Nah._ I unlocked the car and jerked the door open. I revved the engine and sped out of the parking lot.

_**(While I wrote this part I was listening to Kongo's- Come With Me Now)**_

I stepped out of the car, dressed for bussiness. Or assassination...

Whichever you preferred.

I had on a tight leather long-sleeved shirt and a loose hanging belt with a couple daggers, skin-tight tights with two mini pocket guns stapped to my thighs, knee high heeled boots with buckles that hid my poisons, ruby red leather elbow gurads, knee guards, and gloves. I had a black hood that hid my eyes and I had two pistols strapped to my hips. My mouth twisted into a sad smile.

I looked up at the 'abandoned' apartment building. It felt good to be on familiar grounds, like home.

A harsh-memory-filled home. But still home.

I shut and locked my car and sauntered inside. Today- scratch that-_tonight_, was going to be fun.

After five years, the place hadn't changed much. I placed my hand on the decoder and went inside. _New technology... _The whole place had been redesigned. It was more homey, less sciencey. The hallways, that used to my white, were now a warm red, and the white tiled floor was now ebony flooring. There was a couple trapdoors to get to the dorms, if you were living here, that is. The place was like a maze, tons of hallways, hidden passages galore. I passes the main room, with a tall ceiling, big screen TV, black leather couches and recliners, coffee table, bar was on the far end of the room. There was a training room too. Everything was Feudal Era decorated. From the acient weapons that lined the walls, to the authenic shoji screens that server as doors.

An abandoned apartment building on the outside, ancient temple on the inside.

After winding through the hallways, I found Kai's office. The shoji door seemed like it was tauting me to go inside, or run away. I pulled my hood off my head, and gulped. I was scared, I didn't like meing scared. I marched over to the door and was about to open it when I heard a oh-so familiar voice.

"Kags?"

_Inuyasha!_

I spun around, only to be a foot away from him. Behind him was a little kid dressed in a yellow rain coat, and a foot tall boy._ Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, NO!_

"What are you doing here?" He asked, suprised. I fixed my wide-eyed gaze on him and was about to do something when the shoji door was opened. It was Kai.

"Inuyasha, Kagome." He adknowledged us both with a nod and motioned for us to come inside.

"Mommy!" Shippo cried and leaped from out behind Inuyasha and into by arms, followed closely by Souta who was yelling, "Sister!" They bothran to me, Shippo hopped in my arms while Souta was clinging to my side. I looked up at Inuyasha, gaping. He came up to me and gently closed my mouth. "Don't wanna catch flies, Kagome," He said lowly.

"Souta! Come greet your uncle Kai!" Kai shouted, Souta giggled and sped over. Shippo, mean while, fell asleep. I cradeled him against my chest, still looking at Inuyasha. Who, by the way, was only a breath away from my face.

"Ahem, kiddys, we have to go over...the job. I'll take the kids to my room and let them play with Maruso. You two can go in the office." He pointed a glare at Inuyasha on the way out, I noticed. I opened the Shoji door and went in, and Inuyasha followed in after me. I sat down cross-legged on the floor. He was still standing up.

"What the _HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!_" I looked up and stared at him calmly, analyzing his behavior. Shoulder's tense, accusing tone, ramrod straight, and blazing eyes. I couldn't figure out _why _he was mad. I'm doing my fucking job, for my fucking family. _I HAVE NOTHING ELSE!_ My calm fascade suddenly faded, and was replaced by a powerful glare. He noticed this, kept his stance. This aggrivated me. He won't back down! I slowly got up, ready to use my voice.

"Why?!" He yelled once again, this time I smacked him.

Hard.

He was suprised, and stunned. I narrowed my eyes, and sat back down as Kai came in. Smiling until he saw us. He walked behind his desk and leaned on it, proping himself up on his hands. I stared at him blankly, waiting for what he had to say. Inuyasha calmed down, and sat. Still fumming internally, I could tell, but externally calm.

"Tonight, your target, _that you share," _He shifted his gaze between me and Puppy. "Is Nina Kasuko. We think that she may have infomation regarding the 79th Street. He was an ex-racer. Been one for 2 years. She also owes us some...money. There is a safe in the basement of the house. We need one of you to empty out the money, while the other leads Nina and the infomation, to the car. And wait for the person at the safe. Once you get the money, you get out. Understood?"

I nodded and Inuyasha muttered a gruff, "Yes.".

"Okay! You both are dressed, equipped, get to the car!" He said. I stood up and only one thing crossed my mind.

_What's he doing here?_ I looked over and saw his eyes run up and down my figure. Pervert. But, taking the oppurtunity, I took a look at him. Ruby red leather jacket and white muscle shirt that showed off his chest, black jeans with the brown pads on the elbows, and knees. And white tennis shoes.

Overall, I had to admit...He looked...good, I guess.

"Like what you see, Kags?" He sneered. I switched on glare mode and slitted my eyes towrd him. _Puppy. _

I saunterd infront of him as we were walking. Just to tempt him, I heard a growl and inwardly sniggered. _Jokes on him. Harumph._

We got to the front of the building, and I headed straight for my Ford GT.

Puppy, on the other hand, had different plans.

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me toward his black Challenger. I gaped, he smirked, like he just won something. Maybe my respect. I loved cars. He walked me to the passenger side and let me in, then got in himself. Once we were on the highway, he sped at 95 mph. Which, to say the least, suprised me. My eyes were wide, and yet my mouthwas closed. I'm not sure I trust him behind the wheel...

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'M GONNA DIE!_

After twenty-horrible-minutes, we arrived. I shifted my eyes, looking at Inuyasha, and saw that fucking smirk on his face. _Bastard._

My mouth was open wide, eyes huge, and heart beating erraticaly, and he SMIRKS!

I reached over and smacked him as hard as I could from my position. That sure as hell got his attention. He snapped his head towards me and started laughing. I could feel my face heat up and threw one his textbooks from the floor at him. Hit him square in the nose. _Humph. Puppy deserves it._

I looked up at the enormus house. Pretty big for Japan, anyway. Not a lot of people lived in houses these days, usally apartments. It was american styled, brick and white planks, and black shutters. The lights were on. Good, the target was home. Inuyasha came to stand beside me, and I looked up at him.

"So, do you want to empty out the safe, and I get the infomation and Nina?" He asked, looking at me. I gave him a deadpan look. _How the hell can I ask for the infomation, if I don't fucking talk!?_

"Oh...yeah, right. Ok, we find the safe code and you get to it, I'll get the infomation and Nina, deal?"

I nodded, and sprinted around the back while Inuyasha went up the walkway to the door. I rounded the house, only to come to a complete halt. Pitbulls...oh shit. I'm a cat person, not a dog person! Well, I'll make an exeption to Inuyasha, but three PITBULLS! I crouched down and started sneaking towards the line of bushes, that lead to the sliding door. I heard a growl and froze. I looked behand me to see a pitbull coming my direction, teeth bared.

_OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT!_

I broke into a run, and headed for the sliding door. They were right on my heels! They were barking madly, trying to bit my ankles. I ran even faster, I got my rabies shot, RIGHT?! I finally reached the door and grasped the handel, ran in, and closed it behind me. I heard commotion in the other room, yelling. I looked around and noticed I was in the kitchen. Safe in the basement, gotta get the code. I started walking around, looking under stuff, and moving things while thinking.

If I were a code where would I be? Bedroom, bathroom, living room, office? OFFICE! I looked through the doors and I couldn't find the office, it was a two story home so it must be upstairs.

Finally, after 5 minutes of searching, I found the office and the code in a file. 11679. Probably a birthday, I thought as I headed down the basement stairs. I heard a crackle from the earpeice as Inuyasha said:

"Nina is in the backseat, gagged. I have the car started up. Hurry up, wench." I felt like I could scream into one of his doggy ears, or let the dogs bark into the earpeice. I got down to the safe, punched in the code, and readed my drawstring bag. The safe opened and there was at the least, 500 grand in there! _Oh, I'm getting a nice paycheck, indeed. _I quickly stuffed my big bag with the money, having to find another one to store the rest. I locked the safe back, and headed out the front door.

I got out the car and put the money in the front seat while I got in the back with Nina. Inuyasha pulled out and did a U-turn, and started heading back to the HQ. Halfway to the headquarters, I turned my head to look at the witness. Bad mistake.

She had loosened her bonds and lunged at me from her place in the car. I didn't react fast enough, and got a deep gash on the cheek from her pocket knife. I gasped loudly and reached for her, which earned me another deep gash on my wrist. This time screamed, or at least tried to, my throat was dry and unused. I finally grab the wrist with the knife and she switched hands, Inuyasha must of heard the commotion and turned. She was straddling me, my bloody hand pushing against her stomach, and my other one holding her now knife-less hand. I had deep gashes on my chest, stomach, wrist, cheek, and thigh. He yelled, "Get the fuck off of her!" Of course, Nina didn't listen and was about to drive the knife into my shoulder blade when I forced me bloody arm harder into her stomach, and she fell backwards. I was now straddling her and holding her hands above her head, the knife discarded. My blood was dripping onto her face and clothes, and I was panting hoarsly. I went into a coughing fit and tasted metallic blood, it leaked from the corner of my mouth. Nina was glaring at me with her blue eyes. The girl was american, blonde hair, probably in her late twentys. Inuyasha had started going faster, 120 mph now.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" He asked from the front. I went into another coughing fit, more blood leaked from my wounds. I cleared my throat, and for the first time in five years, I spoke.

"Y-yeah." I mangaged hoarsely. I coughed again, "Keep driving."

I felt the car accelerate more. In two minutes, he pulled in the parking lot, and I was still stuck with a struggling Nina. He opened the door Nina's head was on and her head fell against the car. I released her hands and banged her head against the car until she blacked out. I punched her in the face just to make myself feel better. _God damned BITCH! Go to fuckin-_

My mind was cut off when my mind went fuzzy and I felt dizzy. I released her and got off, letting Inuyasha handel her. Thank Kami he hadn't seen anything. I dizzily exited the other side of the car, and fell to my knees, coughing again. _Shit._ I tried to get back up again when I heard a gasp.

"Kagome!" It was Inuyasha. I heard a body thump on the groung and footsteps. The last thing I remember was big hands on my shoulders.

_**AN:**__** Wow, intense, am I right? Of course I'm right. Sorry I haven't uploaded, been playing Skyrim. I'm about to defeat Lord Harkon! Before my sister booted me off and started playing Mario Kart... Anywho, otakugirl00, tell me if I have offended you in anyway, shape or form, and I will change the Disclaimer. Kay?**_

_Luna and otakugirl00 rub their hands together evily_

_Luna: This is great..._

_otakigirl00: Really great..._

_Luna: I can feel it._

_otakugirl00: Yes, it's cleansing powers!_

_Luna: Yes, yes, it's working!_

_Kailyn: Uh, Joallie, what are they doing?_

_Joallie: Trying out my new peach mostiurizer._

_Kailyn: Oh._

_Dylan: REVEIW! FOLLOW! RATE! I DONT'T CARE! JUST DO IT!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:**__** Ahem, well, in this one. We will see some of Kagome's past with her...whole...family. Also, for the disclaimer, Nezumi-24-7, will make an apperance, and otakugirl00 is back. Nezumi is the sex ED teacher. (told you you were at my perverted mercy Nezi) and otakugirl00 will be the...how you say...the **_example_**. DUN DUN DUN! NO OFFENCE TO SCANDINAVIANS!**_

_**(Listening to King of Anything- Sara Bareilles)**_

_**DISCLAIMER:::**_

_Luna: Hey, guys did you hear? Today, we get a new Sex ED teacher! 'Cause the last one gave us a prime example on the desk... Yuck._

_Joallie shivers: Oooi, I hated that scandinavian slut..._

_Kelsey: I swore I saw Dyaln drooling durning that perentation though..._

_Dylan: I don't care WHAT you three say! Me and Nate thought it was awesome!_

_Luna strokes her chin thoughtfully: Since when did Nate start coming here?_

_Dyaln deadpans: Since he found out you were here._

_Nate walks up with a grin on his face: Hey! Ready to head to Sex ED? I sure am! *grins wider*_

_Kelsey, Joallie, and Luna: Nooooooo! The horror!_

_Dylan: Oh, come on! It might be fun!_

_Luna mutters: For pervs..._

_Dyaln links arms with Luna and Nate: To Sex ED we go! *skips down the hallway with Kelsey and Joallie running after them*_

_-Later, in Sex Class- (AH HA HA!)_

_Ms. Nezumi: Alright, class, are you ready to start?_

_Miss. Otaku jumps up and down: Yay! Sex!_

_Dylan drools: Wow, look at 'er go..._

_Nate: Ditto, duuuuude..._

_Joallie wacks them on the head with Nate's rolled up porn magazine: Uncontrolable limbido..._

_Kailyn walks in and spots bananas and condoms: WRONG CLASS! *Speeds out*_

_Luna bangs her head on the desk: God-bang-Damn-bang-Sex-bang-CLASSES!_

_Nate: Hey, Dylan, she's bangin'!_

_Dylan and Nate erupt with laughter: AH HA! BANG! BANG BANG!_

_Miss. Otaku stops jumping and looks at the boys: Hey, stop! Or I can't demonstrate!_

_Dylan and Nate salute: Yes, Sex Slave!_

_Miss. Otaku: Good boys!_

_Ms. Nezumi tilts glasses down: Ok. Today, we will properly learn how to have protective sex. Miss. Otaku, over here, with demonstrate what to do._

_Luna turns red: Oh shit-cakes..._

_Kelsey nudges Luna: What's wrong? Now our favourite female pervert getting shy?_

_Luna coughs: Uh, course not. Just, uh, turned on?_

_Kelsey: I bet you've done this a thousand times, Luna. _

_Luna glares sideways at Kelsey and says in a threating voice: I'm still a virgin, bitch._

_Kelsey: Meep! *turns toward teacher*_

_Miss Otaku grabs a banana and a condom: Now students! I will be demonstrating the proper way to put on a condom! This, *points to banana* will be the male anatomy called a penis. And this, *holds condom in the air* is a condom! After I demonstrate you all will come and get one each! *stretchs condom and pulls over the peeled banana* OK! 'Cum', and get it!_

_Everyone gets a banana and a condom and sits back down._

_Luna takes Kelsey's banana and moves it against her banana: Hehehehehehehehehehe..._

_Kelsey whines: Luuuuuna! Stop having your jacked up fantasys!_

_Joallie, meanwhile, is munching on her banana and licking it: Yummy!_

_Dylan giggles: I don't think JoJo knows what she's doing! HA!_

_Nate gazes at Luna from afar: Look at that banana action..._

_Miss. Otaku's banana slips from her hand and lands on Nate's face, squashed._

_Luna shouts, distracted by the banana magic, says: Hey guys, look, NATE HAS CUM ON HIS HEAD! I bet it's good moisterizer..._

_Kelsey falls out of her chair, trying to grab her violated banana. Dylan started laughing at what Luna had said, Miss. Otaku is waving her condom-sheathed banana around yelling at everyone to stop, Ms. Nezumi face palms and screams like a kid, and Joallie..._

_Well..._

_Ignorance is bliss, am I right?_

_Ms. Nezumi: We don't own INUYASHA! KIDS! STOP MOLESTING EACHOTHER!_

_**Sorry if that offened anyone...but this actually has happened...ON WIT TEH STOREH!**_

_**Chapter 5: Rain (Music- At Our Parting: Sword Art Online OST)**_

In the background, I heard yelling, pounding footsteps, and rain splattering on my face. I faintly realized that I was being carried, then into a warm building. I felt stinging, searing pain from all over my body. It felt like something was spreading from inside.

Then, my brain shut off.

_"Daddy! Daddy! Come on! Mama made a picnic! Come on Daddy, let's go!" A little girl yelled exitedly, about 7 years old. It was me..._

_"Ok, ok, my little girl, where's Souta?" A young man asked. His gray and light blue specked eyes zeroed on the girl's identical ones._

_"Oh! Oh! Souta's with Mama under the Big Tree!" The girl said, hopping up and down, making her white lace dress poof and he pigtails swish around. The man smiled and grabbed the girls hand and walked them to the tree._

_"Mama!" The girl yelled and ran into her mother's arms. _

_The woman circled her armed around her son and daughter and smiled lovingly up at her husband. I realized that this was indeed my family, roughly 10 years earlier. From where I was, watching from the sidelines, I could feel their happiness radiating off of them. it made me jealous, and sad at the same time, tears threatened to spill._

_"You two hungry dinosaurs ready to eat?" The man asked._

_Souta, at this age 2, babbled 'yes' and grinned along with the girl._

_"Kags?" The man yelled up the stairs._

_"Yeah, Daddy?" Asked the girl, racing down the stairs happily._

_"Want to go with me to the marketplace? We can get our favourite..." He trailed off, his eyes twinkling merrily._

_"CURRY BREAD!" The now 10 year old girl yelled and grabbed his hand while jumping up and down. "Let's GO! C'mon!" She said exitedly._

_My father chuckled, "Ok baby, get your shoes on and we'll run!"_

_The girl, me, ran to the door to get her shoes on. Watching from the kitchen, I felt envy. It's stupid to be jealous of your younger self, isn't it. But, it really isn't. That's when everyone else was happier, and had things to look forward to, even if those things were small._

_The younger me came back with baby blue sandals on the match with her overalls and white shirt. She grabbed her father's hand and they raced out the door, leaving it open._

_"Hey, Souta, where do you think Daddy goes every night?" Still ten year old Kagome asks._

_Souta stops fumbling with the remote and shrugs. "I don't know. Racing?"_

_At that time, I had thought the idea was crazy. Your own father, racing? I just couldn't imagine it. But a month later, I had found out that that crazy idea...was true._

_"Thats's crazy Souta, imagine Daddy, racing!" I said giggling lightly, soon enough, Souta joined in as well._

I slowly felt myself resurfacing to reality.

And reality, folks, sucks.

Especially when you wake up to a small white room and an uncomfortable metal bed. I groaned, and my throat felt like the Sahara Desert. I shifted and stopped aruptly, looking at all the faces.

There were at least 15, 20 people, all looking at me in amazement, eyes wide and watery. Kami how I hated attention. I opened my mouth to speak and couldn't, if anything, I sounded like a dying donkey, wheezing and coughing.

How gracious...

I tried pulling up my upper body, and flopped back down with a squeak of the bed. Everything hurt. Then, my stomach growled and I blushed. What a magical moment for all of us, eh?

I took a closer look at all the faces, Shippo, Souta, Inuyasha, Kai, and others I didn't recongize. They all smiled and I'm sure my eyebrows were way past my hair line and my face screwed up. They all started laughing lightly, with the exeption of Souta and Shippo who were frozen in shock and crying.

"Mommy!"

"Kagome!"

"Kags!"

At once I was bombared with hugs from the trio, in which I ignored the throbbing pain. Shippo nestled onto my shoulder and sniffed my neck, Souta was hugging my arm, and Inuyasha was grinning happily, sitting on a metal chair. Puppy handed me water and detached Souta from my arm and placed him on his lap so I could drink.

_WATER! I'm saved! Whoo-hoo!_

I gulped down the water greedily and cleared my throat. It was still raining... Lighting flashed and I saw a man, grinning savagly. My eyes widened, and my breath hitched in my thorat, and my pulse picked up dramatically. The next flash of lighting struck.

And the man was gone.

I turned to stare infront of me, horrified. The man looked bloddy, an eye gouged out, and a wrench sticking through his chest. I was breathing heavily by the time I got my breath back, and Inuyasha was balancing the two boys on his lap while watching me. He gave me a concered look, and I just smiled and waved_._ He nodded and went back to calming the excited boys. Then my brain registered the pain and I got dizzy. I layed back down and closed my eyes, trying to steady my breathing.

"Mommy? Can me and Souta sleep with you tonight? Inuyasha said it was alright of you said it was."

Shippo asked from Inuyasha's lap, with big puppy eyes. Souta mimicked his eyes and pulled the 'pouty lip.'

I sighed, defeated, and nodded my consent. As soon as I did this, however, Souta jumped on the bed and snuggled up to my side, and Shippo buried into my hair. That, only took 3 seconds, and they were asleep. I looked up, and saw that everyone had filtered out of the room, except Inuyasha.

"Your in the old infirmary corridor of the building, the new one isn't finished yet. You've been out for a day or so, everyone was getting worried. Oh, and don't worry, I had a friend of mine get you school assignments for you. Just rest, you should be healed up in a couple days." Announced Kai from the door with a small smile playing on his lips. "We're glad your ok, Kagome. Goodnight." After that, he left, and my gaze shifted up to Inuyasha, who was still sitting close to me on the chair.

I smiled widley, the first real smile i've conjured up in years. I'm glad everyone was here, Shippo, Souta, maybe even Inuyasha. They were like my new family.

That thought alone brought back my dream, well, memories. And the smile on my face slowly faded.

"Kags? You alright?" Asked a puzzled Inuyasha from beside me. I foucused my eyes once more on him and nodded. He leaned closer, and I squirmed slightly. I felt his breath on my face as he whispered,

"Did you see the man in the window?"

My heart started beating eratically in my chest again, and a scream burned hottly in my throat. But before I could scream, speak, or yell, a hand covered my mouth.

"I take that as a yes," He said calmly, "When you looked out the window I could hear your heartrate speed up, and you were breathing fast."

I cleared my throat and breathed through my nose. Then I realized he had inched closer, and that the memory of the man wasn't why my heartrate was up at the moment. I was about to unleash my stinky breath on his nose, when his mouth covered mine and he dove his tounge into my mouth.

_Hey! Bub! Get your stinkin' tounge out of my property! I has stinky breath, you no like that!_

Yeah, sure, I've kissed or made out with a few guys, for work! To get infomation! To get them drunk on lust! Not like this! All my coherent thoughts flew out the mental window and my brain weakened, while my heart took the reigns.

_No! Work you brain! Work! He has a fucking girlfriend! Work! Be smart! Come. On!_

He finally pulled away after a minute of tormenting every part of my body, and grinned.

"You know, you taste good." He announced, like he just won a trophy. The nerve! Kissing me while I couldn't move!

**But did you really want to?**

_Shut up! You god damned brain!_

"Well," He sighed looking at the ground, "I guess I owe you a explination..."

For what? Let me check my mental list:

1. Harassment

2. Molestation

3. Kissing

4. Having a girlfriend, AND kissing me

5. BEING STUPID!

I mentally dusted my hands off and gave myself a pat on the back. Then I looked at him, questioning him.

"The reason I'm here, doing this, for the gang 7 Suns." I didn't do anything, just looked at him. "Well, you know how my father, InuTaisho, runs Taisho Corp. right? Well, Sesshomaru, my brother, is the vice president of everything. I...I don't really, have a roll, you see. I'm just there. My father, though told me I would be the president, once he dies. Of course, Sesshmaru being Sesshomaru, kicks me out of our house. I'm good in painting and tuning up cars, racing too. So Kai, my mother's nephew, recruited me about a year ago. I said no at the time, because I hadn't been kicked out yet. But, 6 months ago, I called and accepted. Pay's not great, but I get by. And now, here I am." He stated quietly.

My eyes softened, and I felt pity for the guy. I had half a mind to invite him to our house, but...Jii-chan is still there. I smiled sadly and looked up at him. He looked right back at me, and said, "Hey, how about I go get you some oden, Kai told me it was your favourite." I nodded rapidly, and he grinned, and left the room. Oden always reminded me of my mother, she used to make it for me when I was sick. I remember dancing around the kitchen with her and singing while we cooked, and Father would watch from the doorway with SOuta in his arms. There was an old American song my mother used to sing to me when I couldn't go to sleep, You are my Sunshine. Even if it was American, it sounded beautiful. I started humming the lyrics I knew.

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey,_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you,_

_So please don't take my sunshine away..._

I kept humming the same six lines, over, and over again, it never got old to me.

Over the next couple of days, I was rapidly healing. Thanks to the 7 Sun's new antidote. Demon Saliva. At first, I thought I would vomit all over the place. But, I didn't swallow it, just rubbed it on the wounds. Even the scars went away from everything. After five days, Inuyasha took me, Shippo and Souta home. Sippo and Souta said bye while I gave Inuyasha three homemade bento boxes in thanks.

Later that night, I was reading a book to Shippo, he stopped me quietly and mumbled,

"Hey, Mommy? Why isn't Inuyasha staying with us anymore? He's like...a Daddy. Do you two do the things Mommys and Daddys do?"

I could practically feel the fire fanning my face, _crap._ I cleared my dry throat and looked around the room. I've been working on talking, to myself. I think I can now...

"W-well, Shippo, honey, Inuyasha has his own house, and plus Jii-chan's living-" I cleared my scratchy throat again, "here, there's not enough room..." I trailed off and clamped my mouth shut, keeping my eyes glued to the floor.

"Mommy! You talked! You talked! Does that mean Inuyasha stays here? Pwease!?" He yelled, squriming excitedly on the bed.

"No...sweetie, he can't. Maybe another time?" I asked, choosing my words carefully. I didn't want to totally dismiss the idea. I guess Shippo needed a father figure in his life. That reminded me that I had enrolled Shippo in Kichara Preschool.

"But, Mommy!" He wailed loudly. I quickly shh'ed him, I heard Jii-chan's bed creak from across the hallway and shut my door.

"Ship-dip, I have to tell you something."

"What, what is it?" He sniffled.

"You, big boy, are going to start preschool tommorow," I said with a smile, "Your attending Kichara Preschool."

I waited for an anwser, and finally got one.

"Wha?"

_Oh, boy._

I swung my legs over the bed and slammed my fist down on my alarm clock as it was about to go off. _Time to shine, Higurashi._

I quickly took a shower and got dressed in a pair on light blue skinny jeans, a grey long-sleeved v-neck, black socks, black scarf, and a baby blue knitted beanie and swept out of the room quiety. I skipped down the stepped and into the kitchen, twirled around to get the eggs out of the refrigerator, and sashayed my way to the cabinet. And grape-vined to the aprons and spatulas.

_French toast today, french toast todaaaay!_

I ran out into the hallway, and yelled,

"BREAKFAST! Come and get it!"

As soon as I said it there was a stampede of feet comeing my way. I stepped out of the kitchen doorway and let the pajama-clad bulls in while I went out to check the mail. I slipped my old, holey, white sneakers on and sprinted down the shrine steps. Panting heavily, I grasped the mailbox and opened it, grabbing the mail inside. I plopped down on the shirne step and skimmed through them. _Magazine subscription, coupon, Mr. Higurashi- Sakura Retirment Home: __Accepted__, more coup- Wait, RETIRMENT?_

I dropped the other mail and teared open the envelope, and reread the paper over and over again.

_Mr Higurashi,_

_Thank you for wanting to come to Sakura Retirment Home. It would be a pleasure to have you. I understand that your family members are to busy to take care of you. Have all your things ready by this afternoon at twelve o'clock. _

_We look forward to having you in our care,_

_Sakura._

My head got fuzzy as everything came together. _Jii-chans leaving, I can't take care of him, he didn't tell me, I'm supposed to provide for Souta and Shippo on my own, I'll be alone. Taking on the role as a sister, mother and a father..._

Jii-chan was leaving. My breath constricted and for twice in my life, I panicked. I got up quickly, ignoring the rush to the head and sprinted upstairs. I had o get him alone. Souta can't know. Then again, he isn't that close to Jii-chan. But it'll hurt him. I started the car and went inside.

"Boys, get dressed, we're leaving, now." I said. They looked up at me suprised and scampered upstairs. Grandpa looked at me, his expression unreadable.

"What the _hell _is _this_?!" I screamed loudly, slamming the paper down onto the table, making it rattle.

"Kagome, dear, I was going to tell you-" He started, and I cut him off before I realized it.

"Tell me?! Tell me when?! On the phone, at a retirement home, in HIROSHIMA! Is that WHEN?!" I shreiked at the top of my lungs.

"Don't you raise your voice at your elders!" He thundered.

"You, are going to LEAVE me! Leave Souta! Leave US! Put ME in the position of paying EVERYTHING! While your ass sits on some leather chair, IN HIROSHIMA! Is this where our savings has been going?! To fund for _your _wants!"

He looked at me calmly and that enraged me even further. I turned and looked at Shippo and Souta, who were staring at us wide eyed. How could I have not noticed them come down, bags in hand.

"Get in the car, boys. Now." I said lowly. They ran out the door and I heard the car door open and shut. I switched my gaze back onto the man infront of me.

"Have a good-fucking-life." I said lowly and stalked out of the kitchen with the boys lunches and slammed the door shut.

No one talked in the car, there was no music, no movement, nothing. Everytime I would look toward the boys, they would flinch. I offered to walk Souta out, and he rejected me. I pulled up to the preschool and was getting ready to get out when Shippo mumbled, "I can find were my classroom is." With his head down, he exited my car and ran into the building. They were scared of me, they had heard what I had said, the words that came out of my mouth. Then, I started humming my song again. They had reason to be scared, Jii-chan was leaving us, and not returning either. I was playing three roles in the house.

Before I knew it, I had pulled up to the school, and sat in the parking lot, still humming while it rained.

_**AN: **__**Sob, sob, so sad. Wittle bit of humor. Hope you liked.**_

_Back in the Sex ED classroom..._

_Nate: Hey, Joallie what are you doing to that banana?_

_Joallie: Eating it, why?_

_-Later-_

_Miss. Otaku and Ms. Nezumi: Bye Bye class, see you tommorow!_

_Luna groans: Tommorow?_

_Dyaln grins: Yay_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:**__** Well, hectic week, Dylan has been getting on my nerves...BUT THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS! Joallie ate a jellybean off the forest floor. Me and Kailyn almost threw up. So that was my week, plus many, many, many more weird things...ANYWHO, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:::**_

_Far, far away, on the top of a mountain, on a field trip, our six friends are arguing..._

_Luna: Joallie! That is improper! Who eats a jelly bean off the ground! MANNERS!_

_Joallie: *Munch, munch, munch.* _

_Kailyn: And since when do you know anything about being PROPER!_

_Luna: Hey! I have manners...somewhat. But at least I don't eat off the forest floor!_

_Kailyn: Can't we just get on with the disclaimer already?_

_Joallie: *Derp face. Munch, munch.*_

_Luna: No, you do it._

_Kailyn No, YOU do it!_

_Luna: NO YOU DO IT!_

_Nate hops out of the creek soaking wet with a cup in his hand: I got a salamander! Whoo hoo!_

_The girls completely ignore him while he is jumping up and down and Dylan has his butt up in the air looking for bugs. Kelsey comes along and smacks his butt,_

_Dylan: HEY!_

_Kelsey: Sorry, couldn't help my self. Boxers or briefs?_

_Joallie scrunched up her face and giggles like a kid: I don't think that was a jellybean..._

_**That, my dear reviewers, is what happened on our field trip. For one of the activities we had to get a cup and find a creek creature. And, I got salamander to the face, yay. Crazy, yes, weird, absolutly, funny...**_

_**You betcha.**_

Chapter 6: Solution and Work

I heard the bell go in the distance, and I was still sitting in my car. My hand when up to my throat and I hummed and felt it rumble. At least I can speak again, no way in hell at school though. School...that's right. I removed my hand from my neck and sighed. I shifted my eyes to my hands in my lap. Grandpa's leaving, only me, Shippo, Souta, and Buyo. Unless he decides to take the cat with him. I'd be on my own, provides for four, including myself. At work, they only give me a fourth of the money from the job I have done. A fourth goes to me, a fourth to Inuyasha, and the other half goes to the 7 Suns. Not alot...I still have that job as a bartender. That somewhat saves me. Minus that skimpy-ass outfit. I need to go to the store after school, we're running out of things. School forced its way into my brain again and my head started to hurt. I'm not going to keep up my mental flow chart if I don't calm down and write all of this down. I groaned and looked up to see the rain splattering on my windows then I foucus my eyes on the school.

I'm at the very back of the parking lot and the school looks small. I think back to this morning, my yelling, the kid's wide eyes, shocked faces. Bet I didn't sound melodic then, huh. I reached for a compartment in the car and flip it open, sifting through it I found a crumpled five dollar bill. I'll buy Shippo another shirt at the store. I looked out the driver's window and saw the man I had seen from the hospital window, and screamed. This made him grin wider, exposing a bloody mouth and I slapped a hand over my mouth to muffle the screams. Then I blinked.

And the man was gone.

I slammed open the car door and ran as fast as I could to the school and I felt pounding footsteps behind me, and pushed myself even faster. I slid over a car, jumped to the next one, and landed on pavement again. I heard the sound of boots thumping on metal, and they weren't mine. I felt my beanie leave my head and turned.

I immediately wish I hadn't.

The man from the window was running after me, a dagger in hand, still grinning savagely. I shrieked highly and tried to make my legs move faster. The water was soaking into my holey white sneakers and socks, my clothes were sticking to my body, and every time I moved my jeans stretched uncomfortable, and my bangs were sticking to my forehead. I finally caught glimpse of the lights flickering under the school overhead over the car roofs and nearly sighed in relief. Then I heard something, like nails screehing against metal. The man was dragging his long cat-like fingernails against one of the cars. I scrambled onto one of the cars, my nails scratching against the metal unpleasantly, and jumped from car to car, boots echoing behind me. I leaped from one last car and burst into the building, the door slamming behind me.

I turn around and see nothing, just the heavy rain beating down on the cars and the wind whipping the trees around. No beady eyes, no blood, nothing.

Nothing at all.

I was panting heavily, and red-faced. I was wet, scared, and angry. Scared, because I kept seeing the man, and was afraid to be alone. Angry, because I had acted like a coward, running from for some figment of my imagination. Inwardly I cursed myself. I was soaking wet, hungry, and I couldn't go into class looking like this.

"Excuse me, Miss. Higurashi?"

I snapped out of my trance to look at the same girl I met on the first day of school. Only now, she was dressed in a school uniform, and looking concerned.

"What?" I snapped, that came out harsher than I would like.

The girl just smiled pleasantly, and asked. "Do you need help?"

I grunted, very un-ladylike and heaved myself off the wall, and nodded. My face still felt tight from the scowl I didn't realize I was wearing and I loosened my face into a small smile.

She led me into the office and into the backroom and set her things down. Her tall, small shoulder figure walked to the counter, and started making coffee. She hummed softly to a tune I don't know. I stupidly tried to follow along to make things less awkward. After a few seconds, I caught on and I knew we both had a goofy smile on our faces, mine faltered somewhat after the thoughts of this morning, the car and Grandpa. In my daze, I didn't notice the girl sit back down until she said my name.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" She asked softly.

I looked up and looked at the brown-haired girl. She had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail with her bangs down, and she was in her school uniform. Then I looked down at the a table, and I discovered that it wasn't coffee she made, it was jasmine tea. I cupped my hands around the porcelain cup and stared at the steam, not saying anything.

I felt pressure on my shoulder and looked up, I saw her slightly frowning and her eyes concerned, her eyebrows drawn together. The girl swiftly got up and went out of the room, my eyes widened. Was she going to leave me here? Alone? By myself? My wide eyes darted frantically around the room. There were windows looking out into the school lawn and parking lot. My heart started beating even faster, and my head was getting dizzy. I realized that I hadn't eaten again today. I noticed that I was still gripping the warm, white, cup and I lifted the drink up shakily and took a sip.

_Ah, now that feels goood..._

As I exhaled I imagined that classic steam coming out of my nostrils and ears and chuckled to myself. I kept thinking of ludicrous scenarios until the girl came back.

The girl came back after about ten minutes, and I was startled when she placed a bag on the table and plopped down in the chair tiredly. I looked up and saw that she was red faced, and cocked my head to the side. She opened her eyes and looked at me and said breathlessly,

"Sorry, I got you some clothes. But I had to yell my head off to get them. They wanted to know why, and I wouldn't tell them." She then smiled, breathing through her teeth, and pushes the white plastic bag closer to me.

"Here, try these on. There your school uniform, I know you didn't get one mailed to you yet. I will be outside the door. Give me a shout when your done."

My stomach then growls, and I feel my face get hot. She looks at me and grins. "How about we fix you up with breakfast, eh? Probably haven't eaten. By the way, I'm Sango Tachi." We both laugh before she exits the backroom. The last name, Tachi, I've heard it before, though I can't remember where.

I look to the open windows, and all the thoughts about Sango Tachi exit my mind, and speed walk over to them, and pull the blinds down and shut and lock them tight so no one could get in. I walk back over the table and go through my bag, standard school sailor uniform and shoes, there was also a baby blue ribbon inside too. At the very bottom noticed some mid-thigh and knee-high black tights. I looked at the short green skirt and my face twisted. I hate dresses.

_Well, here goes nothing.  
_

After five minutes, I looked at myself in the mirror. The short skirt definitely showed off my legs, and I twisted in the mirror to look at myself. And the black mid-thigh tights helped cover up any scars of any kind, I pulled at the top of them. The shirt was tight at my breasts, then flowed down to above my waist. The baby blue ribbon brung out my tan and the blue specks in my eyes, and my wavy hair cascaded to the middle of my back.

Overall, I think I looked pretty damned hot.

I coughed to clear my throat and yelled, "Sango! I'm done!"

She came through the door balancing two hot trays on her hands and put them down on the table. She came up to me and hugged me, it was odd for me. I haven't had a female hug me since my mother. And that was the last day I had seen her. I didn't return the hug though, but I rested my head on her shoulder and smiled.

"You look pretty, Kagome. You like the tights?" She asked, giddy. I nodded and smiled, another genuine smile. She released me and went back over to the styrofoam trays. "I didn't know what you liked, so I got what I thought you would like." Sango said, handing my tray. I grab it greedily, and she laughs and we both sit down. I look at my tray and see curry bread, cinnamon apples, two small pancakes, and a milk carton. This is the most I've had for breakfast, even when my parents were alive. I grin and dig in while Sango pours us more tea. After a couple minutes of eating, we're done and sit back with satisfied grins on our faces.

"That was good. The café breakfast is the best." Sango sighs dreamily.

"You betcha." I agree and close my eyes. We sat in comfortable silence for a little while until she speaks.

"I know you, Kagome. You may not know me, but I know you." She said. This startled me and I opened my eyes. Sango was staring at me from her mocha eyes. Mine own blue-grey ones widened and I sat up.

"Tachi," I tested the word on my tounge and my voice was impassive, "I knew that name sounded familiar. WHo are you?" I asked, puzzled. But realization dawned on me a little to late.

"You've figured it out." She says as she leans on the table, the kind facade disappears. "I work for the 7 Sun's as well, Kagome Higurashi." She's not threating me, I know that. She wants me to understand. "The Tachi family, isn't a well-known family, for street racing, anyway. We take care of the break-ins and the murder jobs. Me, my father, and my brother. My mother handles the hacking. I've heard of you. And I want you to understand that I'm here for you. I know what happened about your father. I'm sorry, I just want you to have a shoulder you can lean on. And I want to be your friend." With that, she smiled and sat back. I, for one of the rare times in my life, was deeply shocked. By what she knew, and by her outreach in friendship. It made my heart swell. But, why be friends with someone, if eventually they will go away? My brain said to reject, and my heart said that everything will be alright.

My grey eyes met her warm mocha ones, and I let out the shaky breath I didn't know I was holding and blinked.

"Yes, I would like that."

Me and Sango walked down the hallway to our class. She had every class with me, and I didn't even notice. We arrived at class and Sango knocked on the door. No one answered, knocked again.

Nothing.

Knock knock.

Nada.

Zero.

Zilt.

El Zipo.

Me and Sango raised our fists, ready to pound on the door hard, when the door opened. And before we could stop our selves...

We punched Mrs. Yamamoto.

Hard.

Mrs. Yamamoto screeched and me and Sango glanced at each other, and said at the same time, "Shit."

Mr. Yamamoto came out, and yelled at us while doing the secondary job of spitting on us, told us to follow him to the office immediately. Me and Sango hung our heads while The two older teachers led us o the office. Mrs. Yappimoto was wailing that her jaw was broken, and Mr. Yappimoto was crying because of the medical bill. Me and Sango snickered with our heads still down. And all together we created the Big Trouble Conga Line.

Me and Sango had to stay after school for 2 months for tardiness and teacher assault, decided by Ms. Kaede. I inwardly sighed as I headed towards the school exit. I had forgotten my bag in the car. Then I remember this morning and wheel around, heading towards the art room. I don't need to eat lunch now, maybe when I get out, I'll eat on the way home. I approach the art room and open up the door. It's empty and smells of paint and crisp paper. I shut the door behind when I hear Inuyasha's whispered name, and I cracked the door opened and pressed my ear into the crack.

"Did you hear Kasumi?" Asked a girl with a high-pitched voice.

"No, what, Ayumi?" Asked Kasumi, giggling.

"Inuyasha has broken up with Kikyo. He did it this morning, during first period. no one knows why." Whispers Ayumi excitedly.

"Maybe we'll have a chanced with him!" Squeals Kasumi happily, "I wonder if he's into a threesome?"

I pulled my ear back and shut the door as I heard the voiced passing me. Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo. I'll have to ask him later. I shocked me, the first time I had seen them together, the looked like they were in love. Now, Inuyasha has broken up with Kikyo. For some reason, I fell glad, happy, even. My chest hurt, and I clutched my shirt and twisted the soft fabric in my small, tanned hand. I smiled and let go, heading over to the window shelf where the art supplies was and grabbed a mechanical pencil and paper.

I sat down on the window sill and fit myself inside it, pulling my legs up and putting the notebook paper on a random sketchbook. I need to jot things down, to keep me from building up with stress. It didn't matter order, just the goals are important for now.

_Objectives K. G._

_1. Club Taki_

_2. Shopping_

_3. Shippo clothes_

_4. Inu-Kik ordeal_

_5. Come up with enough money for monthly bill_

_6. Talk to Inuyasha_

_7. Get a babysitter for the kids- (Club Taki)_

I leaned my head back up and sighed. A lot I have to get done. It was still raining outside. I jumped and slammed the blinds down and flicked the lights on in the room. I sighed and folded my paper and put it down my shirt, and into my bra. For safe keeping...there's no pockets in this school uniform. I sit at a desk and grasp my pencil and start outlining the face to a head and shoulders portrait. Adding the long, greasy hair, tattered clothing, savage grin, bloody mouth, wrench, missing eye and coloured the scary picture of my imagination in, while my heart was pounding and my palms were sweaty. I had to get this out. Or it wouldn't go away.

I heard the door open and I jumped and looked up. It was Inuyasha.

He chuckled and said, "Thought I smelled you in here. What are you doing?" He walked over and placed a hand on my desk I quickly fold the paper and put it out of his reach in my shirt and cleared my dry throat.

"Nothing," I croaked my eyes were heavy with fear. He was taken back my voice. He stood there for a moment, his face unreadable.

"You...talked..." He then hugged the daylights out of me and I realized he was smelling my hair. I guess it's a thing with Inu-demons. I idly wondered what I smelled like. I smiled and put my arms around my friends neck, and hugged him back, closing my eyes. The forest, water, and sandalwood, that's what he smelled like. No cologne, nothing. I felt his grip tighten hold and I sighed happily. It felt right to have his comfort. I needed it.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Same as you, to get away. I was being asked questions left and right about the breakup with Kikyo, I'm sure you heard. I nodded and my nose and mouth touched his neck.

"What were you drawing?" He asks against my neck and I shiver. "I smell fear and sadness. Tell me, Kags."

I remove myself from him and miss the warmth. "Promise you won't laugh?" I said sadly. When he nodded, I reached in my shirt and pulled out the picture and handed it to him. He unfolded it and his eyes widened. "Kagome...the man. What happened?"

I looked away, at the blind covered windows as cold dread settled itself in my stomach. "I saw him this morning, that's why I was late. Apart from the fact I punched a teacher." I stand up and walk around to him, and look him in the eye. "He frightens me Inuyasha. He's always there. I know it."

He looks at me and grabs my waist and pulls me to him and leans closer. "Remember, I'm right here. But I know that's not the only thing bothering you Kags." His breath ghosts my nose and mouth and I speak. "I'd rather you not know, Inuyasha."

His eyes darken and he asks again, "Come on, it's me. I want to know."

Tears fill my eyes and I look up at him. "He's leaving," I said over and over, "he's leaving, he's leaving, he's leaving. Grandpa! Hiroshima, I'm all alone. The only one to defend and keep the boys together. I'm alone!" I cried. He looked at me and his eyes softened. "I can't take care of two growing boys! I'm playing the role of a sister, a mother, and father all wrapped in one! I'm afraid I can't take care of them!" The dam broke and I sniffed as he drew circles with his claws in my back. I leaned my head on his shirt and cried softly.

"Kagome," He says gently I feel his chin move on top of my head, "How about...I stay, with you in the kids. Help you, and everything. We can combine our wages and that way we'll have enough money for everything. How about that?" He finished and threaded his fingers through my hair.

I looked up at him and sniffled and blinked he looked down on me and I let out a breath. Another tear escaped my eye and I smiled smally. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my mouth against his neck.

"I would like that. Thank you." I said breathlessly.

Inuyasha volunteered to get the kids home, and Sango would watch them. it didn't bother me that she was watching them. I trust her. I'm the one who broke the jaw, she's the one who broke the nose. We switch off. No one was in the library, everyone had gone home. Ms. Kaede gave me the keys to get out at four o'clock. I was sorting books in the library and putting them back into place. I popped in my earphones that I had found out were in my soaked jeans, that now sit on the counter, and turn on the American song that I love. Grammy- Purity Ring and start going through books. I put my hair in a long ponytail with my blue ribbon.

I was twirling around and sorting through books when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, shrieked and swerved around, only to come in contact with a hard chest. My heart started pounding again and I was scared. Then I smelled it, sandalwood. Inuyasha had come to pick me up.

"You a little scared there Kags?" He asked and I nodded and hugged him.

"How'd you get in?" I questioned.

"Roof door wasn't locked." He said against my neck.

"Hey, Inuyasha," I started, _now or never, _"Why did you break up with Kikyo?" He stiffened as soon as her name drifted off my tounge. I shifted my head so that my face was at his neck and curtain of hair fell blocked my view from everything.

"Because I wanted to," He said smoothly, his neck rumbled and I pressed my mouth to his throat. "Among other things..." He finished and I smirked.

"And, what are, per say, those other things?" I said against his neck, making a groan clog his throat that he wouldn't let out. "You can tell me."

He forced out, "You wouldn't care." He half heartedly argued.

"Come on, Inu." I pressed my lips closer on his neck while speaking. He let out a throaty groan and I smirked. I liked doing this. It's fun,

"I-I like someone," He groaned out. I stopped momentarily with my torture, then decided that I wanted to know who.

"Be specific, Inuyasha." I said with a seductive voice I didn't know I had. And this scared me. I battled to cool down my face.

Apparently, this was the last straw for Inuyasha and I felt my back against the bookshelf behind me. I lost the warmth I had and looked up into his honey eyes. He stared at me for a second and crushed his lips into mine. I moaned and he moved his lips against mine, I fisted my hands in his shirt and tugged him closer. I felt his hand travel lower to the hem of my school shirt and his hand went inside, making me shiver in pleasure and moan again. He put his tounge inside my mouth and caressed my tounge. His hand drew patterns on the bar skin of my back and we broke apart panting heavily.

"You." He said, and kissed me again.

_**AN:**__** You like, or no? Ah ha! I liked this chapter, fluff, fluffy, fluffy, fluffy. I had some free time today, when I wasn't playing Skyrim. May as well post it at 11 pm? Right? I am so smart. Insomnia sucks Nate's imaginary balls. Anywho...Reveiw!**_

_Once again, we find our friends in a sad incident. _

_Kailyn: Row the boat the OTHER WAY Kelsey! Other way!_

_Kelsey: Im trying, I'm trying! NO!_

_Luna: WE'RE GONNA CRASH!_

_Joallie: Ohhhh! JELLYBEAN! *dives in water as boat rams into the bushes*_

_Luna, Kelsey, and Kailyn pop their heads out of the bushes and spit leaves and berries out of their mouths._

Meanwhile...

_Dylan: Hey, look at the girls! They gettin' down and dirteh!_

_Nate: How do you like it now girls!?_

_Dylan: Nate! Steer, steer! Shit!_

_And the boys crash into the docks... What a fun field trip._

_Joallie pops a jellybean into her mouth on shore: Oh! This one's fish poop guys! It's fish poop! *crickets* Guys?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:**__** Yes, yes, I know, Kagome seems defenseless. But, she'll sharpen up. She's sad, confused, and alone. I bet some of you readers have felt this and need a shoulder to lean on. Any who, I'm starting this early, Monday night. Meh, my sister is conquering the ps3 again...**_

_**DISCLAIMER:::**_

_Dylan circles a rubber bouncy ball on a desk, in a classroom after school with the other 5 weirdos..._

_Dylan: Yes, yes, it's near! JellyBean, hit the lights!_

_Joallie derps: Yes ma'am sir, sir!_

_Lights go dim, and the one and only Queen Pervey speaks up with her lovely voice..._

_Luna: I can't see for shit. I need a flashlight. King Quirky!_

_Nate sighs somewhere in the darkness and whines: But it ruins the effect!_

_Luna: Ah, ah, ah! What do I pay you for?_

_Nate whines: You don't pay me anything!_

_Kailyn: Your Quirkyness, give my lady her flashlight. *switches on dark mode* Or suffer the consequences._

_Nate gulps: Yes Steward Hubblepuffs! _

_Lights flick on and there's a shriek._

_Kelsey: The Queen didn't say TURN ON THE LIGHTS!_

_Dylan blanks: With all due respect, Your Twerkyness, we need to SEE to find the flashlight!_

_Kelsey gasps: Lord Pervey, you dare defy your wife!_

_Luna mutters: Who said anything about marriage? JellyBean! My cape and pasta strainer!_

_Joallie: Yes, Your Perveyness!_

_Luna shoulders her tin foil cape and puts on her 'helmet': I'm missing something..._

_Kailyn: Your...Disclaimer, perhaps, my Queen?_

_Luna: No, no, not yet...something far more important._

_Nate: Your cape of Ultimate Sexyness?_

_Luna brightens: Ah, yes Quirkyness! RIght away! Shoo!_

_Nate bows while Dylan and Kelsey are arguing in the background: Here, You Honor._

_Luna wraps herself in the hot pink feathery blankey: Yes, the key! Flashlight! Eerie light! Come on people! We got a Disclaimer to start!_

_Luna, Kelsey, Kailyn, and Joallie sit around the desk with the grees rubber beach ball and close their eyes. Nate and Dylan turn off the lights and Luna flicks on the flashlight under chin and open her eyes._

_Luna, Joallie, Kailyn, and Kelsey speak in a low voice: We do not own Inuyasha and co...Enjoy, brought to you by the The Committee Weirdos. Muhahahahahah!_

**Chapter 7: Realization**

"I'll meet you in the car, ok?" I said softly into Inuyasha's ear.

"Ok, if you're not there in ten, I'll drag you out myself." He chuckled and released me and stalked out the door. I hated myself as soon as he exited the room. I feel like a little girl, needing my Daddy to protect me. I hated it. I gripped the book in my hand harder and dug my nails into it. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! Why did I let him move in! I have to be independent! Faintly, I realized that two my nail broke and started bleeding from my grip on the book, I ignored it though. The cool air hit where my nails were broken and it felt cold and the blood kept running down the book. I shoved the bloody book under the shelf and snatched my bag out of the floor and strided out of the library.

I stuck my bloody hands in the running water, turning the sink pink, I scrubbed the soap furiously into my palms until the were raw pink. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! With a flick of my wrist I shut off the cold water, grabbed a paper towel and dried my hands off and stomped out of the bathroom.

I felt eyes on my head, and I turned and saw Kai standing at the end of the hallway. It didn't surprise me, he's done it before. He smiled and stalked up to me, towering over my small frame.

His face suddenly turned serious and I stiffened. What the hell did he want? "There is something you need to do, Kagome. Tomorrow night." He said calmly. This also scared me, he wasn't playing jokes or even cracking a smile. "There is a street race being held on Boku street. And your going to one of the three to represent us." My blood ran cold but my mask of indifference was placed firmly. "You will be the head of the race, the ring leader. Figure out a plane by tonight." Kai's voice left no room for argument. Anger boiled up and I stood ramrod straight.

"What makes you think I'm willing to do this, you bastard?" I spat on his shoes. If he thinks he can order me around without my fucking consent. He's damned from the start.

"Oh, and the mouse speaks." He draws out before continuing, "Because, I just happen to know how...tight you are on money at the moment. Do this, and get paid. Don't do it, and lets just say...you won't have job anymore, left to rot on the streets." He said, and I felt his hot breath fanning my face, his shaggy black hair and abnormal green eyes sparked.

"When I said I wouldn't step in another street race again, I fucking ment it." I snapped furiously.

Kai smirked and circled me like I was prey. "Oh, but you don't have a choice, do you Kagome? I expect the plan tonight. Bye." He said before he walked off down the hallway.

"Damn you to hell, Kai!You insufferable _bastard._" I seethed at his retreating figure. He was right, I don't have a choice. Not without my family suffering from my decision. I stomped my foot and grinded my heel into the hard floor and turned around and headed for the door. On my way out I heard dark, mocking laughter, and I gripped my bag tighter. I knew Kai could be cold, but what happened to him?

I walked through the cars that were left. Passing a red Ford I turned, frightened.

There, on the red car, were scratch marks that split the metal, tinted with dried blood. I stood still, and the wind picked up and made chillbumps appear on my legs.

_I-It wasn't my imagination. He's real, the man is real._

I ran, I ran as fast as I could to get away from everything. Kai, the man, the library, to my car where Inuyasha was waiting. He looked at me with wide eyes as I slammed the door shut. I was panting, heart beating erratically, and I felt dizzy.

"Kags, what's wrong, what happened?" He asked.

"Drive, get out of here, now. I'll tell you later. Drive!" I demanded again when he wouldn't listen. No one talked on the way home, he just held my hand and squeezed, and I squeezed back.

We got out and walked up the steps, and opened the door to the house.

"Mommy!"

"Kagome!"

I was attacked with hugs and forced a smile on my face and hugged them back.

"We're sorry! We were worried about you and didn't want to upset you!" They cried into my skirt and shirt.

"It's ok, now I need you boys to do your homework. I need to help Inuyasha get unpacked." I said softly and let them down, they screamed 'Yay!' and raced upstairs and I sat on the couch and put my bag down. I reclined my back to the leather couch and sighed. Inuyasha settled next to me, worried, even though he tried to mask it. He finally let the mask drop and his eyebrows drew together.

"What happened today, Kagome?" He asked.

"Remember," I paused momentarily. He probably thinks I'm nuts, but he saw it too. I know it. "the...man from the infirmary window? That night?" I questioned calmly, keeping my eyes focused on the coffee table where my legs were.

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a long moment, and I honestly thought he wasn't going to say anything.

"What about him." He didn't answer my question directly, but it was more of a statement than a question. I felt his gaze on me, and I didn't raise my eyes.

"I saw him, again. He was at my window this morning. I ran, as fast as I could. I made it, of course," I was trying to reassure myself more than him, "At the time, I thought it was my imagination. Until I was heading back to the car this afternoon. And saw the claw marks." I finished, picking at the skin beside my thumbnail.

He didn't say anything, I looked up and saw that he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was distant. And his eyes were empty, he was in deep concentration. I picked at my skin harder with my nail.

"It's a test, Kagome. Designed by the 7 Sun's." He said almost angrily. My eyes shot towards him.

"What," Something twisted in my stomach, "what does that mean?" I yanked my feet down from the glass table.

"What does that man look like Kagome? Think about it." He shifted towards me, his eyes angry, at what, I don't know. I reached up my shirt and pulled the crumpled paper from my bra, the picture I drew of the man, even if it was a rough sketch. Inuyasha scooted closer to me and looked over my shoulder. My hands fumbled clumsily with the dreaded paper. It felt like a dead weight in my hands as I stared at it.

M-my father. An older, more roughed up version of my father.

Daddy.

"Who is it Kagome?" My hands started shaking, and my heart beated rapidly. But my face remained emotionless.

"Kags, look at me." Inuyasha cupped my face with his hands and looked at me. My eyes foucused on him, and he said steadily, "What do you fear the most? What do you want so badly, that you can't have? It's a test."

I don't understand it, and I rack my brain for answers. Why, why would I be scared of my father? What...test?

Realization dawned on me slowly and my lips parted slightly and my eyes widened a fraction. He's my weakness, he slows me down. I'm afraid he'll break me down, being weak is my greatest fear and being powerless against it is fueled by him. He pushed me foward._ He made me strong._ The test though, why would I need a test? For what?

"He slows me down, my weakness. I'm afraid of him." I said and pulled out of his reach and sat against the couch. "Why the test?" I questioned Inuyasha.

He shrugged and looped an arm around me lazily. The medicine was a fluid that they gave you, you were the guinea pig. They used you. Kai used you." He said and tightened his hold on my shoulder where his hand rested.

"H-how, do I get rid of him?" I asked hesitantly. If I didn't overcome this, my life was going to be hell.

"Well, I have a theory," The tension seeped into the air again slowly, "face it." The pad of his thumb moved up against the column of my neck.

"I'll be there, don't worry." He said reassuringly. That made me mad.

"I'm not a kid," I snapped.

He chuckled, his head in my hair, "I didn't say you were, Kitten," That infuriated me further. I, am NOT a kid! I felt like stomping my feet into his cute face. Well, maybe I can be a kid. I deflated, defeated by myself.

We sat there for a few minutes, neither of us talking. Mulling over things. His thumb pressing up against my neck, then stroking my jaw, making bumps appear on my legs and underneath my school shirt. One person come to my mind. Kai.

"Hey, Inu, I left something out about after you left." He lifted his head and looked me in the eye.

"What?"

I told him about the interaction with Kai, the street race and the conversation. He looked tense through the whole thing. How I would lose everything, my family would be in danger.

At the end, he took a deep breath...and growled. He gripped my hand tight, and it hurt. But I let him. I picked at my thumb again and looked down at out intertwined hands. I felt his hand leave mine and my hand went cold from the loss of warmth. I looked up at him and he cupped my face with hands and pressed his thumbs under my jaw and crashed his lips into mine.

I'm at his reaction. But I guessed that this was his way of telling me it's going to be alright. Actions speak louder than words, right?

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He leaned down and I went down with him, readjusting my hands to stroking his face. Both of his legs were bent and I was in between them on his chest and my face was above his.

He deepened the kiss and growled, and I moaned. One hand was fisted in my hair and the other snagged the waistband of my skirt.

We parted, panting for air. His eyes were heavy-lidded with lust, and I traced my slender fingers along his face affectionately.

"I'm going to attend the street race." I said breathlessly.

"No, you're not." He replied lazily.

"Yes I am."

"No, not unless I'm in that car with you." He bargained and gave me a lopsided grin.

"I want to prove to him that I car overcome my fear." I said stubbornly.

"And, I know you will. Just not without me." He said.

"I need a tune up." I said, not taking the bait.

"One way or another I'm gettin' in the car with you, Kags." He said. He straightened his legs out and pulled me down on top of him. I let out a muffled, 'Umph!' and turned my ear to his heartbeat. He put his face in my hair again and sighed. Together, we fell asleep. And it was the first peaceful sleep I have had in years. 

We woke up a few hours later to the smell of cookies...wait, back up, cookies?

Oh, that's right...

Burnt cookies.

"Inu, wake up!" I nudged his shoulder, he grunted and pulled my flush to him. I felt my face turn red and smacked him lightly on the arm. He groaned. I guided my hands up to his ears and tweaked, and he made his face at home in my breasts.

"Eep! Inuyasha..." I trailed off threateningly, if he-

_Smirk._

Smirks, I'm going to bite him! He's awake! I bit down on his ear, gently, but enough to knock some SENSE into that dead brain of his! I couldn't lay back down, that is what he wants!

"Kagomeee..." He whined and looked up at me, fully awake.

I scowled, then I smell the cookies even stronger. "Do you smell that?" I looked around and smelt it from the kitchen. That, and there was smoke.

"Shit." He grunted and followed my gaze.

I got up, and he whimpered, "Later, you pervy puppy." I said as my legs speedwalked into the kitchen and started laughing.

Shippo and Souta looked almost identical, their hair burnt at the ends and standing up, they had black all over their face and their eyes were wide. I shoved past them and bent down and opened the oven.

There was nothing in there, and it was off. Huh.

I came back up and saw Inuyasha looking at my butt and threw a cookie sheet at him. Hitting him in the face, I turned back to look for the destroyed cookies. I didn't see them anywhere, I SMELT them...from the _microwave._ Shit, shit, shit!

I looked inside and held my nose. They had put a metal cookie sheet with cookie on it. It smelt like burnt metal.

"How the hell do I get this out?" I muttered miserably to myself. Then I saw another pair of arms take out the cookie sheet and threw it out the open window and I heard a bunch of coughing.

I craned my head and saw Inuyasha coughing and breathing through his mouth while Souta and Shippo kept looking at the microwave. Grasping the water nozzle at the sink, I sprayed Souta and Shippo with cold water.

"Mommy!"

"Kagome! St-" I sprayed the water inside Souta's mouth and laughed along with Inuyasha. Souta spit out the water, shivering, he grabbed the container of dish soap and squirted it at me and Inuyasha. I brought my hands up to shield my eyes and took a step toward Souta. And when I did I slipped on the liquid soap on the floor and fell against Inuyasha, knocking him down with my back to his chest.

I blushed at the situation, when he sported a smirk probably...

Then, I heard an evil cackle and looked around.

The little monsters were nowhere to be seen.

I heard another evil cackle coming from all directions. Then a full-blown howl of laughter. One eyebrow shot into my hairline.

A Cascade Dishwashing square slid into the middle of a floor from an unknown direction. My second eyebrow disappeared.

I spared a glance behind me to look at Inuyasha. Who was wearing the same expression as I am. Eyebrows up, and corner of his mouth turned down. I turned back and heard more giggling.

All of a sudden Shippo popped out of a cabinet and Souta sprung out of the trash can. Souta was armed with liquid dishwasher detergent and Shippo was armed with the Cascade squares.

We all looked from one another and I grabbed Inuyasha's arm and screamed, "I'm armed! Back away!" They just smirked.

I was hit in the face with orange liquid and felt it ooze down my shirt and my skirt and my bare legs. It made goosebumbs appear on my skin. A wiped my ooze clouded eyes with my hand and looked at the square in the middle of the floor. Suddenly it started to bubble and exploded all over me and Inuyasha. There was steam wafting up and around.

In the distance I heard cackling. This. Was. War.

I dropped Inuyasha's hand and stood up and screamed loudly. The ooze and squares stopped flying, my drenched hair swung around wildely as I whipped my head around. The sink was running hot water, that's where the stem came from. I turned it off and looked around. My sharp eyes spoted a flash of orange and teal. Shippo.

I grinned and launched my body towards the small body and grasp his midsection gently and land on my back so I wouldn't squish him.

"Ha! Ha! Got ya, you little sucker!" I heard Inuyasha shout from near the table. He mustv'e gotten Souta. I felt squirming where Shippo was placed at my chest. I laughed while he whined and stilled.

"Fine!" Souta shouted, "Y-You got us! Now-" He started laughing, Inuyasha must be tickeling him. "let-_wheeze_-GO!" I let Shippo run to his fallen companion and get up. My shirt and skirt are sticking to me like a second skin. My bangs where plastered to my face and a moved them to the side to see.

I saw Inuyasha wrestling Shippo from saving Souta. I let out a laugh and it soon turned into full blown laughter. Inuyasha stood up with Shippo sticking his blunt fangs into his shoulder while Souta had arms wrapped around his neck and Inuyasha had his hands on Souta's knees to keep him up. He had a Cascade square in his ear and the orange goop zig-zagging over his school uniform.

We both started laughing at how each other looked, and smiled.

I realized, we really _were_ like a family. A jacked up family...

But a family.

_**AN:**__** Pant, pant, pant. Panty. HA! Ok, I'm high on chocolate. Swing around a rosy-NEVER MIND! I'm getting off track... Any who, isn't Kai evil...WHOO! In the next chappie I'm getting to CLUB TAKI. It's ironic because I was eating tak**__**is**__** with Nate while I was writing that chapter. **_

_Luna: Ultimate Sexyness, ACTIVATE!_

_Minutes pass...cricket...jellbeans crunching...nothin'..._

_Dylan: Uh, what happened?_

_Kelsey: Well, it's simple...it's called LOGIC! Dumbasses..._

_Joallie: Wheh dat smexyness at?_

_Luna turns and looks at herself: My-my plan! _

_Kailyn deadpans: Plan for what?_

_Luna sobs: World Sexyness!_

_Kailyn: Is that even a thing?_

_Nate flys by with a cape farting rainbows: Only if you believe!_

_Luna mutters defeated: Only if you believe in Disclaimer's, that is..._

_Dylan taps marked up whiteboard: Back to the drawing board my toilet seats!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN:**__** Thought I would get things goin' better on a Sunday night at...*checks time* 1:00 a.m. I'm on a roll, baby! Last chapter...yay, nah? I was in the middle of writing it when I completely stopped... And here, is the story of writer's block, reviewers.**_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:::**__** (listening to Cupid's chokehold Gym Class Heros)**_

_Luna: Typety type type..._

_Nate: You have been saying that for the last 15 minutes, and you're not even typing anything! It's driving me nuts!_

_Dylan twirls on Luna's rolley chair: Yeah, have to agree with Quirkyness over here._

_Nate glares at Nate from his place on the floor: I_ thought _we agreed not to discuss that last Disclaimer..._

_Kailyn speaks from Luna's iPad: C'mon, Luna, my battery's dying! And Joallie over there is lookin' kinda...distant. I think she's lost touch with the world, actually._

_Joallie engages in a staring contest with the wall: ..._

_Kelsey is now molesting Luna's cat: Nice kitty, warm kitty, soft kitty, I can't remember the rest kitty..._

_Luna shifts her bloodshot eyes to Kelsey: Don't. Arouse. Mr. Skittles._

_Kelsey: C'mon kitty, you can do it._

_Kailyn announces from her place in the iPad: Ok, I know I'm going to sound like Luna but, that sounds so wrong._

_Luna cracks her neck to look at Dylan, who is now humping her dresser: I can't think. To much sexual tension._

_**5 minutes later...**_

_**Luna is sitting on her patio sipping tea with scones with the electronic Kailyn.**_

_Kailyn sips tea: Ready?_

_Luna bites scone: Nope._

_**10 minutes later...**_

_**Somewhere in Hawaii...**_

_Kailyn hulas with Luna: Ready yet?_

_Luna twirls: Nope._

_**20 minutes later...**_

_**Kailyn and Luna are getting back rubs...**_

_Kailyn: Disclaimer now?_

_Luna groans and mutters: I was hoping to hold this off but...I do not own Inuyasha and co. Only my 5-star foot back rubs..._

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Let's Do It My Way, Shall We?**_

I hate Mondays. They are the bane of my existence, honestly.

My feet wriggled under the lime green sheets. I shifted to my side and blinked a couple of times at the alarm clock. I hit it with my fists and rubbed my eyes. My eyes focused.

7:50

Oh well...

I flipped over on my face and my eyes snapped open.

Wait. WHAT?!

I leaped out of my bed and slammed into my closet and hit my head. The blood rush to head didn't help either. My hands found the handles and yanked them open and I yelled while I was throwing clothes around, "Get up! It's 7:50, get up, get up, GET UP!" I distantly heard a thump and a shriek.

I grabbed my school uniform and black mid-thigh tights with a white bra and raced to the bathroom and started the shower. Five minutes later I heard Inuyasha yelling orders and I grabbed my grey towel and dried off and got dressed.

I raced out my door and stuck two pencils in my hair to make a bun and made a beeline for the kitchen. I grabbed the pancake mix, and threw it behind me to get to the cereal. I zipped to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk and four bowls.

My fingers flicked off the cap and I sloppily pored milk and cereal at the same time to the bowls. Making a complete mess. From the corner I saw the boys rushing downstairs with their wet hair and school things. I put the over milked cereal on the table as the trio came rushing in.

I put three dollars each into the Souta and Shippo's book bags and grabbed the left over, and probably old, curry bread in my old book bag. I grabbed my piece of toast as it popped out of the toaster and stuck it in my mouth and went out to start the car. As soon as I got the car running, the boy's rushed out the the and got in the car. Inuyasha locked the door behind him and got it as I pulled took the car around the back of the shrine.

"Shippo, Souta, uniforms?"

"Yeah."

"Lunch money?"

"Uh-huh."

"Supplies?"

"Yup."

"Good."

I dropped the boys off at 8:10 and sped down the back streets to school.

Amazingly enough...we didn't get caught.

Me and Inuyasha ran through the doors in a flash and I had to push myself to keep up. My shoes skidded to a stop at my locker and I quickly threw my books in and slammed my locker shut.

"Kagome, hurry up!" Inuyasha said as he passed me, he grabbed my hand and I was in his arms.

"What do you think your doing!" I yelled my eyes were wide, "I can run you know!"

"Do you want to be even later?!" He yelled and I shut up.

I opened the class door as he slid to a stop inside. Everyone snapped their heads toward us, and Mrs. Yamamoto looked like she was trying to disintegrate me with her eyeballs.

"Takahashi, Higurashi. Late slip?" She snapped, looking at me. I gulped and slunk back into Inuyasha's chest.

"Uh," Inuyasha said stupidly, "no?" Mrs. Yamamoto's face twisted and she resembled a pig at this point. She slammed her hand down on the ebony table.

"Office," She scowled at me as her voice dropped a few pitches, "now."

Inuyasha back pedaled out of the room and raced down the hallway. We arrived at the office and the secretary, not Sango, looked at us.

"What do you need?" She snapped, looking up from her _People_ magazine.

I stared for a moment. She looked twenty, bleach blonde hair, snake bites, multiple eyebrow and ear-piercing. One of my eyebrows arched.

"Late slip," I snapped back from Inyasha's arms, "bitch."

She growled at us and slammed two one the desk anyway. I shifted my back onto my other arm and grabbed the green slips and Inuyasha went back to the classroom. I noticed I was still in his arms and idly wondered why he wouldn't let me down.

examined the slips for some unnatural reason. The woman was weird.

"Sit, punk." She directed at me. _Oh, she jelly._ I snickered to myself. As Inuyasha put me down in my seat. _Well, time to start the day, _I thought, sighing, _I got a good feeling..._

As I walked through the teens with lunch trays, I snatched curry bread and milk off one of them and finish them off, and head toward Sango and Inuyasha. They both know about one another and what they do in the 7 Sun's. Sango didn't, necessarily, _like_ Inuyasha. She thought he was a bad influence. _I'm already bad enough as it is..._

I plop down beside Inuyasha, with my back to the tree I had found on my first day. Sango was sitting infront of us, looking mad. She looked at me, then Inuyasha, then back at me again.

"What's going on between you two. Your like," She paused and I distinctly heard someone yell 'Sango, dearest Sango!' in the distance, "attached at the hip."

Some nonsense was about to fly out of my mouth when something bulky and purple barreled into Sango and she screamed loudly. I realized that me and Sango had screamed at the same time and I was in Inuyasha's lap. I heard laughter bubble up in his chest and he started chuckling. By this time, we'd stopped screaming and I looked over.

The purple 'blob' was really a boy...well, a very well-built boy, that is. And no, I'm not hitting on 'blob'! My eyes traveled down to where his hand rested.

On Sango's _butt!_

I leaped at the pervert and kneed him best as I could in his family jewels. He yelped as Sango smacked him across the face. I backed off of him, mainly because Inuyasha was holding me back. And I couldn't do anymore ninja action!

'Blob' groaned, "I think I busted a testicle..."

Inuyasha howled with laughter while 'Blob' looked like he was about to cry. Sango's face twisted and she dusted her hands off and looking like she was mentally giving herself a pat on the back. I, however, was scared stiff.

Who was the guy, where'd he come from? Mars? No, no, to smart. Threat? No...to dumb. And I bet he was one of those male strippers in the Red Light District, or something. I blinked and shifted my gaze back to 'Blob'.

He rubbed his, supposedly, busted testicle. 'Blob' was quietly whimpering to himself. The other hand was on his lower back. If anything else, he looked pitiful, can't say I pitied the guy though. His fault he rammed into Sango. That's like having a date with hell.

Judging by the way he is dressed, he was a total womanizer. The boys school uniform wasn't in any way shape or form revealing. But the way 'blob' wore it, it defied the laws of nature.

The black long-sleeved buttoned up had the first buttons undone and did nothing to hide his pale chest. And his pants sagged too low, revealing white underpants with _'Sango'_ written in different formats on them.

_The guy's a nut. Though I think he busted his originals..._

While scowling Sango explained, "Kagome, this is Miroku. The school's pervert and local stripper. Miroku, this is Kagome, the new girl." She growled.

I took the stripper part as a joke and one eyebrow went up.

Miroku opened his eyes and smiled lazily at me and I stiffened. The moment I blinked, he was in my face.

"Why, Kagome," He purred in an Inuyasha like manner, "nice to finally meet you. I've heard that you have the most _wonderful _C-cups in this school, and a nice, firm-"

I screamed in his face and kneed him again as Sango's full lunch tray came flying threw the air with Inuyasha's fist.

"I need to go to the bathroom..." I muttered. Inuyasha and Sango gave their consent and I picked myself up.

As I walked away, I was oddly proud of myself.

I think I busted his other ball...

I crept down the hallway after I 'emptied' myself out, making my way to the front office. I had thirty more minutes of lunch. I needed to check the security camera's in the back room. Luckily, all the teacher's and staff were in the faculty lounge.

I entered the finely decorated office and made my way down a long hallway. To the left was the camera room. I jiggled the knob.

Locked. Damn.

I looked around the long corridor. The officer's room has to be somewhere around here. I didn't know what his name was, only that the old fart was the police of the school and loved to watch the security cameras.

My shoes padded across the carpeted floor as I looked from door to door. Finally, I came to a room that I was sure that it was the officer's office.

Reason 1.) The famous 'Miami Vice' poster's and accessories were all over the walls.

Reason 2.) Officer Kirieto was in big bold letters on the door.

_This guy's full of himself._

I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway and my body went rigid. They were heading towards the door! If I bolt now, he'll catch me for sure! I swung my head around, looking for a place to hide. In the corner I saw a big leather chair and a lamp.

_Kami kill me now._

The footsteps enter the room and a man sighs heavily. I poke out my head quietly to see it's a short, burly man in an officers uniform. _Oh, I'm in for it now!_ I shifted my feet, and knocked the lamp slightly and I heard Kirieto turn around. My hands clumsily steadied the brass lamp, making it silent.

"I could have sworn I heard something," He trailed off. I bent down and put my eyes under the chair and saw his feet going towards his desk.

_Please, please don't sit down!_

Then I hear the chair scream as he sits down and lets out a breath.

"Well, better get Ms. Yamamoto's ice pack. Right after I grab my doughnut, though," He got up again and waddled out of the room and I let out a deep breath.

I found the keys labeled 'Surveillance' and snickered to myself, _Pretty obvious, don't ya think, Kireito?_

I quietly went down the hallway and unlocked the surveillance room and shut and locked the door with a 'click'.

_Now, to find out who did that to my locker is gonna get it._ I cackled evily in my mind.

_Kikyo! Kikyo, of all fucking people, and I didn't think of it! Ah! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I yelled furiously to myself, that-that _thing _had the fucking audacity to do that to my locker?! I stomped angrily down the hallway towards the lockers. Oh, she was going to get it!

My fingers dug around the light, and oversized charcoal grey hoodie I had worn today and they found the stink bomb.

I had originally designed this for...special occasions, which Souta, Inuyasha, and Shippo helped me design. Extracted from the air of the school's bathroom, old milk, and other unidentified gases I found at the 7 Sun's lab. It was small, only about the size of my palm. It's motion triggered. So once I press the tiny red button on the black top, it waits until someone moves or moves something.

"Muhahahahaha!" I broke out into an evil laugh.

Thank Kami that no one was around, or I would have been the talk of the school. I continued to walk down the hallway until I got to the blue hallway where the upper-class men's lockers were. it wasn't hard to pinpoint Kikyo's locker, since it was the only locker bedazzled.

I pulled out a slip of paper from my pocket, Kikyo's combination. I snatched it while I was taking the surveillance keys back. For thirty minutes I disabled the blue hallway's camera to make sure they didn't see anything and put it on a continuous loop.

_32, 18, 8._

I yanked the bedazzled lock open and looked around. it looked pretty roomy, for a locker, anyway. The chandelier was one and there was a fluffy white carpet, pictures of various boys she was making out with. And a big mirror and a place where she held all of her supplies.

Since we only had 2 classes after lunch, everyone took their book bags. So Kikyo wouldn't be coming back. I evilly laughed in my mind again. I took a glue gun that she had in her locker for somereason...probably for newer bedazzled stuff, and hot glued the bomb to the inside of her locker door.

Afterwards, I shut it carefully, and left to go back to lunch.

* * *

Hours later, I was zipping up a tight leather jacket and strapping on my dark heels, slipping on a tight grey t-shirt, and pulling on dark skinny jeans. I swung my hair into a high ponytail with my bangs framing my face.

_Time to go clubbing' time to go clubbing, ba da da da..._

To get to Club Taki, you had to get to the Red Light District, and to get to the Red Light District, you had to take the subway. You could take a car, I just didn't want to risk Inuyasha on my tail. I got the heels out my mom's old closet. I hope she didn't mind. Thinking about my mother brought back the morning my grandfather left.

Funny, I didn't even notice he was gone. And so far, the boys haven't either. Or don't care.

On the way out I grabbed the fifty dollar bill I 'borrowed' from Kikyo. I'm sure she won't mind.

I felt guilty as I hopped out of the window and into the Goshinboku. Maybe I'll buy the guys something nice. The night are was cool and the full moon shined across the yard. I breathed in and jumped.

I landed on my feet and started running toward the subway.

I really, really, wish I had brought a gas mask, or at least something to cover up my face!

I clutched the yellow rail above my head feeling nauseous. This definitely wasn't worth the trouble and I breathed trough my mouth as the train jolted again.

_Two more stops, Higurashi, two more stops and this is over with._

The train halted again and the place aired out. The smell wasn't gone entirely, but at least my head wasn't stuck in someone's armpit! I hate being short. A hand slithered its way across my rear and I stiffened, if this pervert doesn't get its hands from me in two seconds - I'm going to have to be dragged away.

I squeezed my butt and swiftly took the rough hand and pulled the heavy body over my shoulder and slammed it onto the dirty floor.

I looked down and saw it was a drunken business man. If the crumpled tie and wrinkled grey suit had anything to say about it. Along with the flushed cheeks, the guy looked, as I hate to say it, attractive. His silver hair fanned out around him and there were markings on his face, a demon. This man must have been into the sake. A lot of it, I'd say.

He looked around in his early twenties. The man groaned lowly in his throat as the train started moving again. Luckily, we were the only ones in the car. He blinked his eyes and I caught a glimpse of gold.

In an instant, it reminded me of Inuyasha. But this guy had pointed, elf-like ears. But how in the world could a high ranked _demon_ get _drunk_?

"Sorry!" I squeaked and bent down to him. He looked at me lazily.

"Mummph..."

I wrapped his arm around my shoulder an hefted him up. _Oh, he's a big one..._ I staggered as he leaned the rest of his god-forsaken weight on me.

"I," He started sloppily and barley held his arm up in the air, "do not, need helpmh from a puny," Hiccup. "human..." He finished and I was half tempted to leave his drunken ass on the train. The train stopped again and as people filed in they looked at his attire and mine. Some of their eyes widened.

Once the train stopped one more time, the man started grumbling thing I couldn't understand, and I stopped trying to. He's not gonna get me away from the Red Light District.

I lug his weight past the check in and up the stairs. As soon as we came out, at the end of the first block in bright letters was, _'CLUB TAKI'_. I smiled to myself, giddy, and made my way to the club.

When I got there, the bulky bouncer looked at me funny and I smiled sexily at him. And said in a husky voice, "Can I," I pause and try to look as attractive as I could with a drunken man hanging from me, "come in, mister?"

His eyebrows raise and his mouth pulls into a grin, and mine does too. From satisfaction that my plan worked. Not because I like the guy.

He unhooked the rope and I dragged Fluffy Paws, as I took to calling him, inside. Mainly because he hand soft hands, like a puppy's. I giggled like a drunk and walked into the booming music. I recognized the song as Cupid's Chokehold- Gym Class Heros.

I dumped the now sleeping body into a booth and left for a drink. If I'm right that alcohol will be out of his system when I get back.

"What would you like, little woman?" The bartender asked politely.

"Uh, Coke and water please." I said calmly, ignoring his eyes on me.

"You got it, girly." He affirmed and headed to the back.

I turned my gaze back to the room and looked around to the high ceiling club. Dark red, high walls with pillars. High end. Drink is probably going to cost an arm and a leg. I eyed the strippers up on the stage that were touching themselves.

_So this is why men throw themselves at us. _

Once the stripper ripped off her mask, I realized it was Kikyo. Smiling, giggling, enjoying the men on stage touching her.

I shouldn't be surprised but I am. Unconsiously, my hand rests on the side of my stomach. I could feel the gun underneath my leather jacket. I don't know why I'm on edge. I've been here before. But something was tingling at the edge of my mind as my eyes ran over the crowd.

Someone is watching me. I know it.

I drop my hand to my lap as the man comes back with the drinks.

"Thirty even, girl." He says and I look at him and smirk.

"Thirty, I'm sorry, I don't have that much money, how about five?" I bat my eyelashes at him subtly.

He shifts his weight and favours his right leg, I notice.

"Sorry, I can't door that. Money or no drink." He said gruffly.

"Oh, well, how about we make a deal." I say snidely.

"You can't-" He started and I cut him off by clicking the pocket gun that was in my heel and aiming it at his forehead.

"What do you know about this club?" I ask calmly.

"W-What d-"

"You know exactly what the hell I mean." I spat. "Who owns it."

"Onigumo S-Shira." He stutters out.

"Tell me about the girl on the stage."

"What girl?" He says dumbly.

"You know who. Surrounded by men."

"K-K-Kikyo Haito...h-her?" He chokes out.

"So now you know who I'm talking about, né?"

"She's Onigumo's girl, or assistant. Get's whatever he needs done. I swear that's all I know!"

"Yell any louder and you're a dead man." I threaten as I ready the gun. I spot his name tag, Hachi.

"What's your name, man?" I ask, my eyes zeroing in on him. He doesn't answer.

"Name?" I snap.

He looks at me, wide-eyed, and his eyes dart behind me. Someone's coming up.

I re-aim the gun at his left leg and fire the soundless gun.

"That," I said softly, "was for not listening the first time. Good night." I turn around swiftly and look at the person who was behind me.

I let out a breath through my nose. It's only the man from the train. He looks clear-minded now, at least.

I grab the drinks and smile at him like nothing happened. Then bartender, Hachi, had went silent. Probably was choking on blood.

"Coke?" I ask and he takes the offered drink and sniffs it.

"Don't worry, Fluffy Paws," I waved a hand dismissivly as he stiffens, "it's not contaminated."

I look at my water first, and take a gulp as we head back to the booth. My pocket gun is already back in my jacket.

We sit in silence as I survey the club again. It's five minutes before he speaks up.

"Why did you help me, ningen." A statement. Not a question.

"Why wouldn't I?" I said, avoiding the question, because in all honesty, I don't know.

We sit for another ten minutes before I say something, my eyes still on the crowd.

"A man of few words, I see." I said nonchalantly.

"You are a girl of many." He returns.

I shift my eyes to him.

"There is a man watching us, you know." I said smiling.

His expression didn't change as he took a sip of Coke, "Yes, he is isn't he."

"What is your name? If you don't mind my asking."

He grunted and looked out the window.

_Fuffy Paws wanna play hard, fine._

"Unless...Commador Fluffy Paws, you want me to," I paused to look at him. No faults that I'm aware of, "Ask for a stripper to give you a lap dance?" His eyes widened a fraction and he stiffened at the new enhanced name I gave him.

"Sesshomaru, you treacherous woman." He ground out.

I laughed lightly, "Of Takahashi Co.? Why would you be drunk, on a subway of no places?" I finished lightly. That's why everyone was looking at him. He's InuTaisho's son. And Inuyasha's brother.

The thought surprised me, they're so different.

"I meant to do that." He said.

I laughed harder, and imitated him in a deep mocking voice, "Kagura, Kagura, don't..." I reached out and grabbed his Coke, "leave!" I finished dramatically and I downed his drink.

His jaw tightened as he looked at me. "I was going to drink that, you know."

"Oh, I did. Water?" I slid the cup over to him.

"Make fun of me again, and you will have a law suit on your case." He said as his eyes sharpened.

"Oh!" I gasped dramatically, "Daddy's boy has his dirty diapers in a knot!"

He audibly growled and I laughed even harder. After a while I calmed down and he was still mentally trying to throw me into the wall.

"So, she broke up with you, or what?" I asked, nosey.

"You know my brother." He said as his nostrils flared as he sniffed.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered and caught myself. "Yeah, why would you want to know?" I said and stuck my nose in the air.

"He's my brother, ningen." He said expressionlessly.

I stared at him blankly. "What kind of reason is that?" I ask.

"Reason enough, Higurashi." He used my name and went ramrod straight.

"How'd you know, bastard." I said in his face.

"I know people, Kagome Higurashi. You father has died, your mother in a mental hospital in America, your grandfather moved to Hiroshima less than a week ago. You live with my brother, a kid named Shippo, and you brother, Souta Higurashi." He finished and sat back. And I almost fainted. Everything bared down hard and was building up in my eyes.

"Heh," I remained my cool composure, "of course you do. Your Sesshomaru Takahashi of that big name brand company. You. Know. Everyone."

"Don't get me wrong, Miss. Higurashi, we will meet again." He said as he stood and gave me a letter. "Give this to Inuyasha." With that, he left. He also left a big bag cash. I stood up shakily and took one last sip of water before grabbing the items and leaving the club.

I don't feel the eyes anymore, though.

As soon as I exit the club and turn the corner, I run all the way home.

* * *

_**AN:**__** I think that's the longest chapter I've written...**_

_Luna looks around the white abyss: Well, I'm too pooped to do anything pervy or funny...goodnight, *yawn* reviewers. I need a pillow and a blanket..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN:**__** Hola, fellow reviewers. Well, I'm going to Bush Gardens in Virginia for Friday, Saturday and Sunday. So you won't hear from me for...a while, unless I get this finished by tomorrow. Just wanted to let you know! ;)**_

_**DISCLAIMER:::**__** Special Edition.**_

_Kelsey unravels scroll from the top of a stage: Today, reveiw-es, we have a special announcement to make!_

_Joallie waves to everyone and giggles: Oh, I'm so exited! What about you Luna? Are you? Are you?_

_Luna deadpans: Once you get me out of this pink bunny costume, maybe I WILL BE!_

_Dylan speaks with french accent: Now, hold still, darling. I'm trying to get your whiskers right._

_Luna: PSYCOS!_

_Nate: Tsk, tsk, is that anyway to talk to the person who is in charge of painting your face? Hmm?_

_Kailyn snickers: Y-Yeah Luna, h-havin' fun?_

_Luna snarls: Get on with it! Get me out of this duct-tape Kelsey! NOW!_

_Kelsey continues, ignoring Luna: Today we have a very special announcement. Joallie?_

_Joallie hops up and down: We are going to reward a reviewer! I'm right, right? Oh, of course I'm right._

_Luna glares at Dylan: Why didn't you put her in the bunny costume, bub? EH?!_

_Kelsey clears her throat: Dylan, release the Kracken and tell her to come up here._

_Dylan sighs: Your funeral._

_Luna lunges at Joallie: Die you insolent fashionista! DIE!_

_Kelsey: We'll be right back, enjoy!_

_Kailyn and Nate: We don't own Inuyasha. Smile._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Adrenaline Rush**

_Tap, tap, tap._

I'm staring at the Math teacher, Mrs. Trace. Or as I now have dubbed, Twerky Trace. Her pointer stick bounces off the white board every time she hits it against it. She's old, probably in her mid 50's. Short, dyed red hair. Piercing brown eyes. Two rows of jagged, crooked teeth munching on a granola bar. Scary, bottom line.

I sigh and lay my ear to the desk. I'm so tired. Why, why did I go out last night? I got back around 2 a.m. Not my smartest move.

Good thing is, no one heard me climb in the window, and back into bed.

Going to that club was _not _worth it. Not at all.

I know I'm going to sound like a total flipping pansy...But I was-and still am-scared stiff of Inuyasha brother.

I silently mocked him in a high-pitched voice, "We will meet again, Miss. Higurashi. I know a lot of people, Miss. Higurashi."

"Miss. Higurashi, are you alright?" My head snapped up and focused on Twerky Trace. Who, while sounding nice, was looking ready to kill.

"Peachy." I said snobbish.

She didn't address me as she went back to smaking the white board. None of my friends were in the class, only Kikyo (Who's car keys I still have, and her car is still sitting in the parking lot.), her posse, and Kouga. The one who sexually attacked me a week ago.

Not exactly what I call the 'Welcoming Committee.'

I took the black mechanical pencil and started sketching out a picture of Kikyo and Kouga falling off the roof of the school. I poked my tounge out of the corner of my mouth. Little bit of blood here, some knocked out teeth here, oh, maybe a stuffed bra in the corner. A flat chested Kikyo.

Even though it was yesterday...I still feel proud of myself for that stink bomb. But, sadly, she hasn't been to her locker yet. I don't get it. Maybe she knows...

No, she couldn't, I'm to good.

...Or maybe I just give myself to much credit...

"Miss. Hi-gu-rash-i!" Twerky furiously bit out. I looked up from my sketch to her face and laughed. Outright laughed, before I could stop myself.

"W-W-What?" I gasped out.

"Question number two. Or office." She got through her crooked teeth. I laughed harder.

"Si-Sixteen?"

"No! Wrong Answer! Office, you insolent brat!" She yelled and peices of her snack flew out of her teeth. I sucked in a breath and made my for the door shakingly.

Once I get out, Twerky slammed the door behind me and I burst out laughing, holding my aching sides. I slid down the wooden door, then I heard footsteps coming near me.

I let out a breath and control my giggling, then I look up into wide brown eyes. Sango.

Uh-oh.

She never likes it when I get sent into the hallway or the office, she usually gives me a lecture. I shudder nervously, and go rigid when she grins.

That is _never_ good.

"I was looking for you, Kagome!"

Shit.

"I was wondering..."

Double shit-cakes.

She held up a stuffed purse, "Wanna go shopping? My father raided a mansion last night, I got five-hundred in this baby." Her grin stretched wider.

I deadpanned and looked at her, silently asking her if she was serious.

"What? Wanna go or not? I _was _going to split the dough with you, but..." She trailed off and smirked.

My eyebrows went up. "Lead the way."

We took her beat up pickup truck and rode Sango-Style. As I thought of it, anyway.

Sango was screaming to the music blaring through the speakers and I was looking at like she had glowing boogers coming out of her nose. Her ponytail was going back and forth while she swung her head. I looked ahead at the red light that she had just ran.

I heard revving engines and saw black smoke in the rearview mirror, _dammit!_

"Sango!"

_"Take a bullet straight through my brain..."_

"S-A-N-G-O!"

_"Black, black, black and blue beat me 'til I'm numb..."_

"Blazers, SANGO, BLAZERS!"

_"Mad woman, bad woman-_wait, WHAT?" She screamed and we both turned around.

Sure enough, there were at least five of the Blazer's cars behind us.

Not counting the ten motorcycles.

The Blazer's were in charge of the Ruby sector, as the 7 Sun's call it. They must have recognized the truck.

Me and Sango screamed and Sango slammed her foot on the gas pedal.

"See Sango, this is why Bruno Mars is horrible!"

"He's not, he's inspirational!"

"Inspirational my ass!" I yelled as she swerved into a police car beside us and it slammed into the interstate border.

"Kagome, take the wheel!" She said and climbed into the back, I looked from the steering wheel, to her, to back again and leaped into the driver's seat.

I heard a gun click.

"Sango, you're not serious!" I screamed as she slid open the top window for the car.

"I'm not letting these bastards get the upper hand They started, I'm going to finish it!" She yelled over the wind.

Using my right hand, I pulled my hair up into a sloppy high ponytail the blue a ribbon. I heard the rifle go off and cars swerve and sped up.

"Kagome, go slower!" She shouted down at me.

"That's suicide!" I yelled as bullets came through the back glass. Ahead, I saw police cars coming down the opposite side of the interstate.

"They called for backup!" I yelled at her, and I heard the clicking of the gun towards the other side of the road. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the bullet make contact with one of the cars and it burst into flames.

One of the rival's car rose up beside me and the passenger had a gun pointed at me, I rammed them, and dragged them across the wall of the interstate. By the time I let go, the car blew a fuse and I smirked to myself.

My phone started going off as soon as I am done with them.

I looked down at it and realized it was Inuyasha's phone number.

I slid my thumb over the screen and put it to my ear, "Hey. What's up?" I ask.

_"What are you guys on the news!" _He yells through the phone.

"We ran into a little trouble in the Ruby sector." I yelled over gunfire.

_"Do you know what you're doing?!. Have you seen the interstate?!" _

"Well, no," I said dryly as I heard more gunshots go off and one came whizzing past my face and cut my cheek, I mildly swerved. "I'm to bust driving!"

_"Me and Miroku are on our way. I've arranged for Keade to pick up sure you cover your face."_ He states and hangs up. Kaede was one of the Elder's of the 7 Sun's. She was very fond of Souta, he was in good hands.

I slowed the car and zipped up my hoodie and pulled the hood over my eyes.

"Stop." I heard Sango command through the wind and started speeding up.

"Kagome," She shouted, "Do a U-turn!" My eyes widened through the safe confines of my hoodie.

But I slammed my foot on the brakes as I swerved fastly back around, right into the line of fire.

Sango was now facing the same direction I was and instantly I am amazed at what we did. I grinned, and I winced. That bullet graze on my cheek burned and I felt liquid run down my face. I saw Sango's bullets go through the rival's windshields and into their faces and bodies.

I took in a deep breath and slowed so we could get more of them. Something landed in my lap and I looked down. An electro bomb. It would cease the fire of guns in a mile radius for three minutes.

I look up and see Sango, her clothes tattered, two gas bombs in each hand. I didn't know how she was going to

"Fire!" She screamed and I clicked the red button and threw the bomb though the windshield.

I saw Sango's bombs hit the rest of the motorcycles and car's and the they swerved around us. I looked up.

And Sango wasn't there.

If I didn't get out of this car, I was going to get blown up.

I saw a helicopter up in the sky. One had Sango and Miroku on the ladder, she was yelling and pointed down. I turned my attention back to the road. I had three more seconds until the interstate would blow up.

I made up my decision, unbuckled my seat belt, and barreled through the car door's window. I hit the ground and a moving wheel grazed my thigh as I rolled under. A bomb was right in front of my face, sizzling.

_Three._

I smelt gas burning from the bomb and I felt someone grab my hand and pull me up.

_Two._

The wind was going through my now loose hair. It felt as if all the energy in the area was being centered where the blazing interstate was. I looked back down.

_One._

I watched in amazement and horrifacation as the entire 2-mile radius was blown up. By this time, I was well up into the air. The smoke wafted up and I clenched my eyes shut tight. I smelt gasses everywhere.

"Told ya we'd get here in time, Kags!"

I looked up and saw Inuyasha grinning down at me. In the helicopter I saw Kai. Smiling down at me in approval. My eyes darted to the right as we went above the clouds and Inuyasha snapped an oxygen mask on me.

My eyes widened and I saw Sango and Miroku waving wildly over at us. I don't know if it was a trick of the light, but through Sango's mask-

I could have sworn I saw tears.

* * *

Me and Sango were sitting in the main lounge of the HQ thirty minutes later. Kai was ranting about what had happened. We had already been treated, I had the bullet graze on my cheek and some 1st and 2nd degree burns on my ankles and calves. Sango was unharmed, surprisingly. She claimed it was all in the time to duck. But her school uniform didn't survive.

Mine didn't either. Oh well.

By now, Kai was mumbling to himself, "They were most likely newbies. Judging by their aim and recklessness. They were obviously Blazer's..." He rambled on and on.

Sango and I...We were watching how awesome we looked on the news.

I was criticizing what we should do better, Sango was insulting the new Blazer's. Correcting their mistakes.

"It's a miracle you two survived, with minimal injuries, might I add." Praised Kai and snapped us out from our daze. "You both showed great amounts of teamwork. Sango, with the planning, Kag's, with the excellent cooperation and fast acting." He looked at both of us. Inwardly I winced as he called me by my nickname.

My arm was draped over the back of the couch and Sango had her feet propped up on my lap with her head on the arm rest.

Inuyasha and Miroku, well, there 'dozing off' on the coffee table.

"Kag's, can I speak to you in my office?" Kai suddenly asks and my blood runs cold. I must have done something wrong. I push Sango's legs off of mine and stand up and follow him to his office.

He shut the door behind us and sat down on the edge of his desk. His bangs hid his right eye from view. Kai seemed, uneasy.

"You skipped school." He stated calmly as he started at a weapon plaque with a old sword on it.

There would be no point in lying, he already knew. What's the point? "Why do you care?" I snapped. Memories flow back into my brain of the day in the hallway. Not an hour ago, he looked impressed, now he looks angry.

"Why _I_ care?" He raised his voice slightly. "I care because you could have died! Sango threw _fire bombs_ at them! It exploded half of the Ruby sector! Now tell me what happened!" Kai yelled.

"I sounds like you side with them! They are the ones attacked us! Not the other way around! If we hadn't set off those bombs, we would have died, Kai!" I sprang up and screamed loudly, making sure that everyone heard.

"I have almost lost you twice, TWICE! Tell me what happened!"

"Sango ran a red light in the Ruby sector, I saw the smoke behind me and knew it was them. They were trying to throw us off the road and crash. They knew who we were. And they started it! So we set off the bombs! That's it! If you want a full fucking documentary, watch the news!" I slammed the door behind me as I walked out, right into three people.

I looked up at Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. They were all looking at me wide-eyed. I smiled at them and hugged Sango.

I'm glad that she's alright. I'm glad that she's survived.

She held up two plastic bags, "New school uniforms? We gotta get back to school." She says and smiles.

I look up at her. "How much longer do we have?"

"Three and a half hours."

I slouched against something...which, I now realized, was a chest.

"You know we can't do this here, Kagome..." Inuyasha leaned down and whispered in my ear. I felt heat rush to my face.

After I regained my composure, I asked Sango curiously. "Why is Miroku here? He's not a part of the 7 Sun's."

"He's not." Stated Inuyasha. "But, after he saw Sango on the news, he wouldn't let up on wanting to come." He sighed as he finished and Sango looked irritated.

I smiled and leaned off of Inuyasha and grabbed Sango's hand. "Let's get back to school, né?"

"Yeah, we still got your 'Gangsta Graham.'" She laughed and we turned and ran down the hallway.

* * *

"Why, why did we go back to school..."

"Your fault," I mumbled, "You wanted good grades."

"Oh." She propped her hand under her chin. "And you don't want to go to college?"

I sighed and looked onward. "Touche."

"Class, grab you goggles and equipt your latex gloves." The pudgy science teacher said from the front. He had circle framed glasses, and small eyes. His beer-belly hung over his belt and it always looked as if he would tip over from it.

'Gangsta Graham', is what I called him anyway. Simply because, it's ironic. He always tries to act cool by saying, 'brah.'

I, on one hand, think it's disgusting and weird.

I slinked from my seat to the counter where the supplies and snatched two pairs of gloved and goggles and straightened when I heard a certain voice.

"My, my," Breath hissed in my ear. "You look...smashing, in you uniform, Kags." It wasn't Inuyasha. It was Kouga.

"Leave me alone." I hissed and tried to move. Though I was blocked by his buddies, Hakaku and Ginta.

"Did you see the news? Half of the Ruby sector was blown up by the Blazer's and another gang." He hooked his arm around my waist and I stayed stiff.

"Ha, yeah, Kouga! Who didn't see it?" Asked one of the twins, I couldn't tell who. My eyes were trained on the supplies in my hands.

"Who asked you, Ginta?" Kouga snapped. "I see I'm growing on you, Kags. You want a little more?"

I was almost at my top of nosey little bastards who don't know their place. Kai. Now Kouga. The unexpected gang attack. I guess my gym workout could wait.

I stomped my foot onto Kouga's and he yelped in suprise and I swiftly turned around and gave him an uppercut and kicked his feet out from underneath him. He groaned down from the floor and I whirled around and stalked back to my seat.

"You know I always love a feisty woman, Kagome! You will be-" He yelled distantly and was interrupted when I threw the plastic goggles at his head. I could almost feel the vein popping in my forehead.

I'm down two pairs of goggles. And I am not turning back, or I just might kill Kouga.

Maybe I need this race. I think I really need it.

* * *

_**AN:**__** Well, that is this chapter. I'm leaving tomorrow at 9 am. And won't be back till Monday. Anyway. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed. I just wanted to get it done before I left.**_

_Luna finishes tying up Joaille upside down, hanging from a support beam in the theater with her mouth duct taped: Now, for the reward. Kailyn, hand me the paper!_

_Kailyn: Here ya go._

_Luan unwraps paper: For the most encouraging reviewer...otakugirl00!_

_Audience in the crowd claps and screams._

_Luna: Thank you otakugirl00 for reviewing my story, it gives my inspiration to continue my little jacked up story. Thank you!_

_Joaliie: Mmmmph! Mmmmph! 'Congrats! Now tell Luna to untie me!'_

_Nate: Well done, well done._

_Dylan: Keep it up, otakugirl00!_

_Luna: Thank you all, and keep reviewing!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN:**__** otaku00, you totally deserve it! You reviewed everytime, and it keeps me going. If you didn't...btw...my ass would be rooted to the couch playing video games all weekend! ;) Also, reader-who-don't reveiw...PLEASE REVEIW! I makes me happy when you do! So, if you read...it wouldn't hurt to review? For charity?**_

_**DISCLAIMER::::**_

_Luna stands in the Paris Metro with a guitar: Please, review! Money?_

_People: __déranger quelqu'un d'autre vous petit monstre..._

('Go away you little freak' In French.)

_Nate: You do realize that you're not going to get in money acting like that. You have zero skill on the guitar. Let me show you._

_Luna 'haarumphs' and lets Nate do his 'thing': Fine, you little prick._

_Nate: Love that compliment, by the way. *clears throat* reviews for the less fortunate! Review, reveiw! Money goes to the Mental Institute! Please, give today!_

_Kid: maman, j'ai peur... (mommy, I'm scared...)_

_People: Ignores-les...(Just ignore them...)_

_Luna snatches guitar: I don't think this is working, you man-whore._

_Nate glares: Hey, just because you're a virgin, doesn't mean you can poke your little names at me!_

_Kailyn holds her nose while walking past security: Man, it _smells_ down here! How do you two stand it?_

_Nate and Luna glare at each other: Well, I'm around him-her too much, you get used to it!_

_Kailyn: You totally got kicked out of the hotel._

_Luna puts her hands up: I though those were complementary cookies, they were good!_

_Nate crosses him arms: Is it so wrong to get it on with that cute maid?_

_Kailyn sighs: What are you two doing down here?_

_Luna: I want reviews..._

_Nate: I want a prostitute..._

_Kailyn facepalms: What about the Disclaimer?_

_Luna hunchs: I do not own Inuyasha and co. _

_Nate wails: But-but, I don't have my prostitute!_

_Kaede: You said you were looking for a prostitute? -wiggles eyebrows-_

_Nate: AH!_

**Chapter 10**

**(Music- You Make Me; Avicii)**

I smirked as I held an ice pack to my head.

The bomb went off and Sango was getting it on camera. We were both laughing our heads off. Miroku and Inuyasha had yet to make an appearance.

Let me recap...

_**Time: 1:00**_

_**Location: Still in Science...**_

_**Action: Pelting hornets* at the back of Kikyo's head.**_

_**Mood: Victorious**_

I folded the tiny piece of paper and put it in its rubber band slingshot.

_This might hurt, Kinky-hoe._

As soon as I let go of the band, the hornet went flying towards the target's head, and bounced off the target. I heard a shriek and a scream and I ducked my head and started falsely taking notes.

I heard her harsh breathing and looked up from under my lashes and saw she was holding the back of her head with both hands. Inwardly, I was dancing around, n the outside though I smiled. Anyone who personally knew me, knew it was a smirk.

It's been two months since everything. Kai postponed the race, the opposing gang was having an on and off battle/agreement with another one. He said it would give me time to 'prepare' myself. Any who...

The reason the bomb hadn't gone off for two months, (which really sucked...) was because Kikyo, as Miroku found out was using another bimbo's locker.

And this was two weeks ago. I don't know why, nor did I care.

I looked up, pretending to look at the board when my gaze subtly settled on Kikyo, who's eyes were narrowed in my direction. She mouthed, 'Bitch', and I gave a little wave wiggling my fingers and mouthed, 'I'm flattered.'

She stomped her foot and turned around, one of her followers, Naraku, leaned over and whispered something.

Whatever it was must have made her mad, because she pinched him with her neon orange nails and her yelped.

I readied my next hornet, this time with a note saying, 'Aw, Kinky pooped in her diapers?', and pelted it at her. Which, of course, with my perfect aim, missed and hit Twerky Trace.

_Damn it, _I whined in my head and snapped my head down towards my notes again.

Ironic, how I can perfectly shoot a gun, yet miss a prime target with a _hornet._

"OW!" Yelped Twerky as she spun around out of my peripheral vision. I heard a unladylike snort come from Sango across the room.

"Who did that? Tell me this instant I with tell Mrs. Haki not to let you cook on Monday!" She yelled outraged. There was a red mark forming on her cheek that I was distinctly proud of.

Kikyo stood up and my eyes followed her movements.

"Kagome did it." She stated.

Twerky's eyes lit up, "What?"

"She did, I saw her!"

"And why were you turned around, Miss. Kikyo?"

"B-because," She stammered briefly, "Sango was talking to someone, and I turned around to see that Kagome was talking back and had the paper in her hands!"

_Man, I gotta admit, she's a good liar._ I thought to myself as I swiped the rubber band into my bang, along with the paper.

"Miss..." I guess she was searching for my last name. "...Higurashi. Is this true?"

I stood up. "Tw-Mrs. Trace," I quickly corrected myself, "it's not, but I would like to tell you something." I blurted out and saw Sango raise an eyebrow.

"Make it quick. I need ice." She said, holding her face, she seemed genuinely interested.

I internally browsed my blackmail. "Have you ever been to Club Taki? Did you know that Kikyo is a str-"

At this point I was cut off by sharp sissors to the temple and staggered back, holding my head. I felt cool liquid between my fingers and my vision blurred momentarily.

"Kagome!" It was Sango.

I smiled, though, ironically. "Ouch..."

"Kikyo! Office! Harassment on a innocent student!" Twerky screeched and Kikyo had a smirk on her face as she walked out the door with her things.

My cleared little by little, and I played 'Faint.' "Oh...my head..." I falsely groaned. And Sango got up out of her seat.

"Tachi, take Higurashi to the nurse." Ordered Twerky while writing out an excuse.

Sango whispered in my ear, "Keep this show up, Kagome-chan." She hauled me to Twerky and headed for the door.

I had an overwheling need to do something stupid at this time. So when Twerky turned away and all the students looked at me, I twirled and dramatically placed a delicate hand to my forehead and gave a 'painful' groan and bowed before exiting with Sango, who was giggling.

Once we got in the hallway, we laughed and made out way to the Nurse's office.

(Music- Itzura no Kiss)

_**Time: 1:45**_

_**Location: Present, Hallway**_

_**Action: Laughing my ass off...**_

_**Mood: Humorous**_

That happened forty-five minutes ago, though.

Class changes were already happening and mr and Sango were walking down the hallway when the bell rung. Kikyo was getting ready to get her stuff out of her real locker, she was suspended for a week.

I stopped to watch, as did Sango as she opened it up.

As soon as she did, all the students were laughing. Everyone loved Kikyo, but this was downright funny.

I also noticed Inuyasha and Miroku behind us.

The green, smelly smoke wrapped around Kikyo, who was screaming. And, I had to pat Inuyasha, Souta, and myself on the back mentally.

And Kami did it smell horrible.

I outright laughed and Sango tried to stifle her giggles to keep the camera upright. I heard a masculine laugh from Miroku. But...

Inuyasha wasn't laughing.

That surprised me as I turned around and looked at him.

He didn't look very happy. Bottom line. His expression was unreadable, but borderline angry. He didn't look at me. I guess he didn't like what I had done.

But I don't get why! I thought they were ex's!

_That doesn't mean he still doesn't still have feelings for her._

I turned back around and the urge to laugh left me. But, we weren't technically going out. So, I shouldn't get mad. I lowered my eyes.

_Kinda saw this coming..._

I looked back and smiled, quickly solving my mental problem.

_Oh well, it was fun while it lasted._

"Hey, Sango, take me to the store?" I asked as I nudged her. She looked at me, then Inuyasha, who was now where Kikyo is.

She smiled softly. "Sure, let's go."

It felt good, for some reason, to sever a connection.

Later that night, I was staring at the ceiling with the grocery bags still in hand. Sango had payed for them.

Sango had volunteered to let Shippo and Souta stay over with Kohaku, I agreed. It was, as much as I hate to admit it, less stressful without the kids. I felt like a teen mom, which I kid of am.

But, I got back three hours ago, and it was eight at night.

And Inuyasha was not home.

Suprising, eh?

Note the sarcasm.

I smiled and sat up and went downstairs to the kitchen to put things up. After I had finished I looked around the spotless kitchen.

My feet trudged back upstairs, and I slinked over to my white desk with art supplies scattered everywhere. Sketches filled on side and an over filled trash bin was knocked over. I grabbed the clothes that were hanging on the back fo the chair. An oversized peasant top that exposed my shoulders and a fair amount of clevage and tight yoga pants.

I stopped wearing this after Inuyasha moved in. To exposing. But it was my mothers, and it smelled like her. Like jasmine and the forest. Along with the sapphire ring was her's also, these are the only things I have left of her.

I shrugged the top on and it felt airy. Very light, and the yoga pants were like a second skin. I put my hair up in a messy bun with two pencils with my bags in front of my eyes. I twirled around and sighed happily.

Mama always made me happy, no matter what shape or form.

I sat down in my chair and flicked the room light off and my blue lamp on. The cool colours in the room felt as if it was cooling me down.

My hands were sifting through old sketches of old photos I had drawn, which weren't bad. Under the last piece of paper was phone number. The ink was faded so it must have been old.

I picked it up and stared at the number. 916-334-7531.

The number seemed familiar. It was American, that's for sure.

I grabbed my iPhone off my cherry wood nightstand and dialed the number and waited as it rung. Finally someone picked up and they were surprisingly Japanese. "Hello, Wake Mental Hospital, how can I help you?"

My heart stopped, this was the hospital Mama was staying at. Wake, that's where she is! 916, that's the number for California.

"Hello?"

"U-uh, yes, I was wondering i-if you had a Mrs. Higurashi?" I asked and my hand fisted in Mama's white top.

The woman hummed, "Who is calling?"

"Kagome H-Higurashi." I said, it felt weird to say my name.

"How are you related?" She asked again.

"I'm her daughter." I replied smoothly.

"Hn, yes, we have a Higurashi. Been here for four years."

I wasn't exactly sure what to say, so many thoughts were running through my head. "Um, how, how is she doing?"

The woman's voice softened. "She's improving. Not much, but she is. Your mother isn't trying commit suicide. She keeps calling your name, you know."

I sniffed, "That-that's great," I breathed out. "Thank you, so much."

"Oh, honey, it wasn't me. But, I think she would like to see you."

"But, I'm s-so busy. I wish I had the time and the money..." I hiccupped and brought my hand up to my nose.

"Hey, how about I give you a call in a couple of days or so, okay honey?" She asked sweetly over the speaker.

I muffled my hiccup and nodded, although she couldn't see me. "Yes, okay. Okay." I sniffled again and wiped my nose with the back of my hand.

"Okay, well, I know it's late over there, so, I'll talk to you in a couple of days."

"Wait," I said softly with another sniff, "tell her I'm alright? And that I hope she feels better?" I pleaded quietly.

"I could almost see the woman's smile. "I will personally, dear. By the way, ask for my name if I don't pick up. Mrs. Young."

"Thank you." I said brokenly and hung up.

I sat there, staring at the phone, wringing my hands before getting and heading to the bathroom.

I put my soapy hands under the cold water. Mama's alright. She's doing better, and she wants to see me. I felt a tear-stained smile on my face and looked in the mirror. I saw puffy eyes, snotty nose, and a red face. I smiled wider and cried harder.

I sat down on the couch in the living room and the TV wasn't on.

I wonder where Daddy is now. If he's with Mama, by her side at the hospital. Or still in the ground. I bet he'd be glad she's getting better. I fist my hands in the blanket underneath me.

I breathe out and hiccup again. It's ok to cry, I tell myself. No ones here.

I buried my face in my hands and cried.

I cried because of all the emotions running through me.

Relief, because my mother is better.

Happiness, because she is still alive.

Sadness, because my father is gone.

Helplessness, because I'm alone.

Affection, for Shippo, Souta, and Sango.

Love, because of Inuyasha.

Hatred, simply because of these feelings.

Weakness, for all the feelings I have and can't control.

I sat there for I don't know how long, my hands and face wet. I emptied out all the pent-up emotions that I have had for the past five years of my life. Eventually, my sobs subsided and I looked at the clock hanging above the door. Ten-thirty pm. And Inuyasha still isn't home yet. I felt the urge to cry, and couldn't. I inhaled and went to sleep on the couch, my face still soaked with tears.

* * *

**_AN:__ Well, that is that. Done whew, got that done FAST! 3 hours. Go Luna._**

**_ Some of you may be wondering what s 'hornet' is. I know a lot of you probably already know this..._**

**_Hornet- Basically a small piece of paper folded like this . You use a rubber band as a sling shot and it REALLY, REALLY hurts!_**

**_ Anyway, review please! It makes Luna happy. And I need the brownie points._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN:**__** Ok, thank you, thank you, lintu-lvr4. For reviewing. Unlike-cough, cough,- other people! Anyway, I'm starting a little early. (Thursday) even though technically, I should be studying and doing homework. But who needs all that stress, eh?!**_

__**DISCLAIMER::::**

_Luna groans and touches the GameInformer on her desk: Oh, you have all the right games, just not at the right age ratings!_

_Kelsey cries and slams her fists on the glass desk: I cut myself, wah!_

_Kailyn deadpans: I think you do that on a daily basis..._

_Luna whines: I want Elder Scrolls Online!_

_Nate screeches: I want this old lady to stop molesting me!_

_Joallie: JoJo want a jellybean, -derp face- Nom._

_Dylan: I wanna hug from my girlfriend..._

_Luna: Ah! Physical contact! No! Go away!_

_Dylan: But, can't I touch?_

_Luna cries out: KK!_

_Kailyn looks up from GameInformer: Yes?_

_Luna points and screams: R-Rapist! Man whore! Molester!_

_Dylan blanches: Your my girlfriend and I can't touch you?!_

_Kelsey: My boyfriend is cheating on my with two other girls!_

_Nate: Hey, that's private propety, you old fart!_

_Kaede: Why do ye underwear have Joallie on them?_

_Nate: Ah!_

_Joallie: Oh Joel, you hugged me and I am on Cloud 9! Heheh!_

_Nate slouches: Aw, damn._

_Luna: He's gonna touch me! He's gonna touch me! My pureness will be gone!_

_Kailyn: Have you ever even had any?_

_Dylan: Not even on the leg? No hug?_

_Luna: Help! Physical contact!_

* * *

**-Chapter 11- Can You Figure It Out?**

I blinked and sat up. I could feel the dry tears on my cheeks, and scratched at them. I was desperate to get any evidence of my bawling removed. I hoped to Kami no one saw me cry. I feel so vulnerable.

Wait? Who would see me?

One shoulder of my top was slipped down my shoulder. I didn't bother fixing it though. My feet touched the soft carpet and I stoop up quickly getting a rush to the head. My hazy eyes refocused on the digital clock sitting in the kitchen as I went in.

2:00 a.m.

I slept for four hours. For some reason, hope rises in my stomach and it squeezed. Then I remember.

Inuyasha hadn't come home.

There was a possibility that he _was _home.

I padded up th stairs and down the hallway to the bedroom across from me and twisted the knob. I peered inside, and saw that the bed was still empty. This was Inuyasha's room, right? I glanced around, the posters of video games and bands we pinned at different angles on the wall. And there were blue sheets and drapes.

This is Inuyasha's room. And he isn't home yet.

Annnd, there goes the hopeful feeling.

I sighed and closed the door and walked silently to my room. I wondered what he was doing, I hadn't seen him since the stink bomb incident where he was trying to help Kikyo. Wait.

_Kikyo. He's probably with Kikyo. Miroku said Inuyasha would always stay out with her._

For some reason, the thought didn't surprise me. Some part of me, in my sub consciousness, I knew already where he was and what, I presumed he was doing. Probably making out or something.

It hurt, yes. But not as much as I expected it to.

I sighed and realized I was standing still in front of my cell phone on my cluttered desk. My mind was racing with decisions.

I picked up the phone and entered in Kai's number and waited.

There was static and a irritated, _"Hello?"_, from the other side.

"Hey, Kai. It's Kagome. I wanted to talk to you about that race..." I trailed off and he suddenly didn't sound so bored, or irritated anymore.

_"Kagome...How may I assist you?"_

"I-" I paused. Did I really want to do? "I want to, talk, to you, about the...race." I finished, uneasy.

_"Oh? Is that right? Well. In that case, dear, meet us tomorrow in the conference room. Goodbye."_ He hung up before I could ask.

_Us?_

I put the phone in my bra and looked at my reflection in the full length mirror. I can't belive I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this. A race. A street race.

I watched my chest heave up and down.

_I'm a nervous wreck! I can do this!_

Downstairs, I heard the door open and close.

Inuyasha. He's home!

I smiled to myself, then it faded instantly. He can't know. He'll cancel it, I'll just say I'm staying at Sango's, yeah. That's ticket. I double checked myself in the mirror and didn't bother pulling the sleeve of my top up.

I went down the stairs and found Inuyasha leaning against the couch, smiling. His clothes are wrinkled, and his hair was messy. My hand that is reached out towards him was pulled back to my chest.

What happened?

I treaded quietly on the carpet to him and took a closer look. He reeked of Demon Cast. Alcohol, for demons. He had a lazy smile on his face and half lidded eyes that were looking in my direction.

"'Gome..." He moaned out and my eyes widened when his arms went around me and his head buried into my stiff shoulder. He smelled _horrible_.

He leaned all of his weight against me and I wobbled and braced my hands on his lower back to keep us steady.

I felt something wet slide up the side of my neck and I felt electricity zing down my spine. What is he _doing_?!

He's licking me!

He came back up to my face, his eyes still drunken, and slammed his mouth into mine sloppily. I tasted the vodka and some other alcohol, Demon Cast. I felt fingers clap on the band on my yoga pants.

If it was possible, my eyes got wider as he delved his tounge into my mouth. I was rooted to the spot and surprisingly, felt like letting him continue. His other hand crept up the front of my shirt.

I giggled into the kiss. And he stopped kissing me.

Hey, quit giving me that look! I'm ticklish. Get over it.

"'Gomeeee..." He moaned out louder and his little 'buddy', who I like to call Jason, poked my stomach. The guy was a full head taller than me!

"I-Inu, snap out of it!" I told him, stuttering.

He slammed his mouth into mine again and said in between kisses, "I miss, you...Kikyo...we had a _funnnn_ night...You should have been there. It would have been a threesome..."

I stood stock still. They had sex?! Threesome? Fun night?!

WHAT?!

Ok, maybe I'm overreacting. But, they had sex?!

I think a stitch came loose on my partially mended heart.

_Hey, does anyone else feel a draft in here? 'Cuz I sure do..._

I looked down and saw my yoga pants at my ankles, and I was exposed in all my black boy short glory. He pulled my pants down!

He chuckled in my ear and said huskily, "Those pencils...have to go, darling." He slurred and I felt my hair come loose and tumbled down my back. I took a step backward, only to have him slam me face first into his chest.

"Mmmuph!" My yell of protest was muffled by his unbuttoned school uniform.

I popped my head back out to the outside world and yelled, "Hey Puppy wake up!"

I felt his calloused hand on the edge of my strapless bra and he was slowly coming back reality. His grip on my bra disappeared and he backed away from me. I felt cold and exposed again.

"Kagome?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah?" I asked, irritated and embarrassed.

"Ka-Kag's! Why don't you have pants on?" He practically screamed at me.

I pulled up my pants and I yelled back. "You! You came in that door, drunk, and threw yourself on me! What have you been doing for the last," I checked my watch. "Fourteen hours?!" I screamed at him.

"Don't yell at me, wench!"

"My house! I do what the fuck I want!"

"I went to Kikyo's house!" He blurted and I stopped.

"What?" I said lowly.

"I went to her house, roughed around for a couple of hours, but that's it!"

"Why did I smell alcohol on your breath? Surely you can't be 'drunk on lust', you womanizing freak!"

"We went to a club, and got a room and drinks!"

"What?!" I screeched. "You went to a club with that-that, BIMBO! Inuyasha, she's a whore, bitch, hoe! She sleeps with everyone!"

"Don't call her that, Kagome!"

"And why shouldn't I?!" I yelled, angrily.

"Because she's my girlfriend!" He said.

My posture instantly slackened, which I didn't have time to hide. "Your going out with her again?"

He straightened. "Yeah, I am. We're going back out!"

I stiffened and we both didn't speak for the longest time. I should be happy for him, but instead, I hate him. I hate Inuyasha. I hate Kikyo. My fists clenched by my sides, and I calmed my breathing.

"Congratulations, Inuyasha. I'm happy for you." I spoke neutrally without emotion. My gaze hardened and I stared at him. He was the first to look away.

"Keh, like I need you congratulations." He bit out and went upstairs. I heard his door slam shut and it rang through the house. I let out a sharp breath and slid down the couch. After ten minutes of thinking and punching the floor, I got up and went out the front door.

The night air can breezy and cool. It whipped my shirt around me and I started down the shrine steps.

Toward Sango's house.

* * *

Sango let me in of course, no questions asked. Her parents were on a 'extermination' mission and were not home. She gave me a large lights grey guest bedroom and a pink, loose, cotton, midnight blue coloured night-gown that was stitched at the chest that went to mid-thigh and some underwear.

She gave me some oden, gave me a hug, and sent me to bed.

Now, I'm facing the ceiling. It's Saturday and we had a three-day weekend because of teacher's workday. Shippo and Souta are asleep, then again, why wouldn't they be? It's three in the morning.

I heard the vibration from my phone the desk and forced myself up. I sleepily walked over to the glass desk, all the while pulling my gown down to try to make it longer.

My fingers fumbled across the screen before they cooperated and slid the 'Answer' button across the screen. I didn't bother checking the caller ID.

"Jello." I slurred into the phone, not from being drunk, but from being sleepy.

_"Is this Kagome?"_ Came the tired voice.

"Uh," I cleared my throat, "Yeah, Higurashi Kagome."

_"Kagome? It's Inuyasha. I-"_

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" I cut him off snappishly.

_"Well, if you had let me finish, I could have told you."_

"Don't you dare talk back to me in my mood!"

_"Fine, fine, fine! Just-just come by the shrine tommorow and I'll explain everything!" _Oh, baby was this guy desperate.

"No."

_"Kag's, don't-"_

"Whatever the hell you want to say, sat it now!"

_"Come by the shrine. I'll explain it!"_

I mentally cursed myself and took a deep breath. "Fine, you bastard." I threw my phone into the wall and it cracked. But at least Inuyasha couldn't talk anymore.

I stood perfectly still in the dimly lighted bedroom, thinking.

_Stupid Kikyo._

_Stupid Inuyasha._

_Stupid everything!_

I swiped my cracked phone off of the ground and realized that it wouldn't turn on. I must've broken it, damn. My small hand squeezed the broken device and I coughed on my tears. Yes, my eyes may fill with tears...

Doesn't mean I spill em' though. I'm strong.

I put the phone back on the desk and sat in the swivel chair.

I closed my wet eyes and rested my head against the chair. I can't fall asleep again, and I know the chair isn't the best place to try. But it means I probably won't, my insomnia's acting up again. I opened my eyes, the tears gone. I swept my raven hair into a high ponytail with my blue ribbon and grabbed a pencil and paper.

I started drawing intricate designs and spreading them out across the large poster paper. There were a bunch of swirls, jagged lines, circle, triangles, and other shapes.

After my father's death, I learned that art is a like a looking-glass into the soul. You can make it anything, and you can see anything in it. It shows emotions. And is a way to let them out.

I grabbed the oversized bag of Sharpies from the corner of the desk and popped open a light blue.

For the rest of the sleepless night, I drew, and drew, and drew.

I had finished sometime around five and hung the artwork on the wall. Now, it was 7:30, and no was up yet and I starting on a new one. This one reminds me of the Tree of Life, the way the branches when out across the thick canvas.

My but felt as if all the blood was sitting in it and I stood up and twirled around. I held my head.

_Oi, probably shouldn't have done that..._

I just opened the balcony doors when I smelt something sweet coming from the vents.

My mind went blank and had only one word in it.

_'Hungwy'_

_Wasn't really a word_, I thought as I floated downstairs. I entered the kitchen and saw Mrs. Tachi working in the kitchen, where the smells were coming from.

"Kagome! Dear, your up early!" She turned around and looked at me surprised. Then her eyes softened. "Didn't sleep again, huh?" Mrs. Tachi said softly.

I've known Mrs. Tachi for as long as I can remember. Even though I didn't know her relation to Sango. She and Mama were best friends, and they always had girls night out. Just to make their husbands madly curious of what they were doing. So, she knows about my 'problem.'

"Yeah," I said hoarsely. "Stayed up drawing all night."

"Oh, your mother always bragged about how good you are at drawing. She said you did it all the time!"

"Uh, yeah."

"Anyway, I was making wheat berries and french toast. Want some?" She smiled sweetly at me and gave me a hug.

"Of course, Mrs. Tachi!" I said french toast was No. 2 on my 'Fav Foods' list. Right next to oden.

"Mrs. Tachi makes me feel old, dear. Call me Aunt Suzuki." She waved her hand around and I smiled.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but, Sango said you and your husband were on a mission."

"Oh, yes. We got back a little early. My husband slayed the demon quickly because Sango had phoned last night and told us about you coming over." She slipped my french toast and wheat berries onto a black Feista Ware plate.

"Cool." I said as I took the plate and headed toward the island and pulled up a stool.

"Yes, yes. We hadn't seen you since you were little. And she mentioned you were staying for the weekend. Jason just needed a little extra inspiration to get the job done quickly."

Jason, Sango's dad. Who, by the way was American. And spoke pretty good Japanese. He took Suzuki's last name, to be authentic. They met in a Japanese-American exchange program and were pen pals.

She sat down across from me and she burst into detail about how Jason bested the demon dragon on the outskirts of Kyoto. I smiled the way through, and disrespectfully blocked her out to do my thinking.

First, visit Inuyasha, get that out-of-the-way. Second, wait for the call from Mrs. Young. Third, meet up with Kai at the headquarters. I had no idea of how to deal with Inuyasha, nor did I want to.

As for Mrs. Young, I am looking forward to her call.

Kai, I'm creeped out and don't know what to expect, at all. Man, he'll probably make me sign a twenty page contract or something. Yeesh.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm. Yes?" I focused my attention on Aunt Suzuki.

"Oh, I thought you zoned out or something."

I ignored the question and asked her one instead. "What can you tell me about Kai?"

She seemed startled by this. "He's Izayoi's nephew, Inuyasha's mother. Stand in for the 7 Sun's until a leader is picked. That's really all I know, Kagome, dear."

I made a hum in the back of my throat. "Ok, thanks. Just wanted to know. Also, tell the boys and Sango I'll be out today. I have to meet up with him."

Her eyes widened. "You sure, all by your self? By sure to at least carry a gun with you. Okay?"

I smiled. It's ironic. Usually a mother would say, 'Be sure to carry your phone' or, 'take someone with you.' But Aunt Suzuki says to bring a gun! I laughed quietly. "Ok, Aunt Suzi."

She smiled and walked out of the kitchen, upstairs.

I sighed and decided to get dressed.

I stepped out of the house in a tight black t-shirt and red leather pants with a dark grey leather jacket and Sango's old white two-inch heels. I adjusted my mother's silver ring on my finger and started down the steps.

I walked a while and finally made it to the shrine. My eyes looked up the steps, the tall, tall, steps. I sighed and walked upwards.

_Fifty-six thousand, fifty-seven thousand, fifty-eight thousand...whew..._

I finally got up the stairs and realized just how out of shape I am. I need to start jogging again. I pounded on the door impatiently.

"Hey! Open the door!" I yelled out.

The door opened and revealed something that made me laugh till my sides hurt.

Inuyasha was standing in front of me, looking..._fancy._ Ha! By fancy I mean with a rat's nest that he calls hair, shirtless, and pantless. Giving me a _great _view of those race car underpants. He was scratching the back of his head, wondering what I was laughing at.

"I-" I wheezed out my words. "Better come inside!" I ended up yelling out, laughing again as I made my way inside.

"What are ya laughin' at 'Gome?" He yawned in my face. I scrunched up my nose. Talk about dog breath. His ears twitched.

"N-nothing!" I breathed out, wandering into the living room and sitting on the couch. He sat next to me, oblivious to the fact that he was only dressed in boxers and hadn't shaved.

"Why are you here so early?" He said.

"I was..." I paused, thinking. What would be a good lie? "out and about."

"Oh, so, I guess I owe you an explanation." He turned towards me, and I kept my hands in my lap.

My eyes turned icy. "Yeah, I think you do."

"Stop that Kagome,"

"Stop what?" I snapped.

"That...thing, you do with your voice." He said.

"Get on with it, Puppy." I bit out.

"First things first, why are you mad in the first place?" He asked, still looking at me.

"Because, she's a whore. She will cheat on you, to get what she wants. You may not see that, but I do."

He was silent for a few seconds. "After the stink bomb went off and I went over to her, I went back to her house with her. Originally to help her change, but as soon as she closed the door. She kissed me. And we fooled around, did stuff. But...not..._that._"

I raised an eyebrow at my hands. He didn't seem to be lying, I snorted.

"Oh, yeah. 'If you would have been there Kagome, we could have had a threesome...'" I mocked his deep voice.

"I said that?!" He yelled, scooching away from me.

"Heh, yeah. You don't remember what you drinked last night, did you?" I questioned, lowering my voice.

"No. But I remember us going to Club Taki. I got a drink, and she got a room." In my mind, I cut him off. Club Taki, eh? "Again, we fooled around. I drunk a little too much, we didn't fuck though." I inwardly flinched at the word.

"How'd you get home?" I questioned lightly, my nail scratching the skin beside my thumb that was beginning to bleed.

"I drove home. We took your car, Kikyo said she had lost her keys two weeks ago. Eventually, I got home. It's amazing I didn't wreck."

_Thank Kami you didn't._

"Before I got in the car I remember her asking me if I would go back out with her again. I was drunk Kagome, don't give me that look-"

I had turned towards him and my mouth was twisted.

"-I was _drunk!_ I had said yes. But, I called her once I sobered up and after you had left to break it off."

_So basically, you touched her intimately, got drunk with her, probably dry humped her, and went out with her for...three hours? Stupid._

I didn't realize I had said it out loud. But I did. And he _laughed!_

I deadpanned and shit him 'The Look.' "Not funny, lover boy."

He stopped laughing and looked at me seriously. "So I'm a lover now, hm?" His face was, in seconds, a lot more closer to my face.

I coughed in my throat.

"Did you know that I love those race car under wear?" I blurted out, trying to distract him to make a quick getaway. Of course, like all my other plans. It failed.

"'Wore em' just for you," He said before he put his lips against mine. It wasn't hard or needy, but sweet, and gentle. That thought alone made my moan. His hand was cupping the back of my head as he put his tounge in my mouth.

I giggles into the kiss, think about how weird we are. I'm dressed, and he's not even half-dressed.

One hand was on his bare chest, and the other in his hair, pulling him closer. He growled in the back of his throat and tilted my head back. My head was against the armrest of th couch and he was above me.

I hooked on leg around his waist and he growled in the back of his throat. I smiled against him lips and breathed heavily.

"So, I guess your my girlfriend, Kag's?" He breathed.

"Damn straight, doggy."

He chuckled and kissed me gently again. Then, my now miraculously working phone vibrated in my back pocket. I arched my back, and my chest hit his.

"Ignore it," He said huskily.

"I have to get it..." I moaned out.

"Let me then, you stubborn little girl." He said low in his throat.

His hands went past my hips and squeezed my butt and I squeaked. He smirked against my mouth and fished the phone out of my back pocket, on hand still resting on my butt.

He let go of my lips. But when he would speak, they would still touch mine.

I answered it. "Hey, who it this?" He put it on speaker.

_"Mrs. Young. From Wake hospital, I need to speak to Kagome Higurashi."_ I stiffened. Shit.

"Why?"

I was about to speak out when he gave my rear a squeeze and his lips clamped down on mine to keep me from squeaking.

_"Well, it's about her mother. I have information about her for Miss. Kagome."_

My eyes widened and he let go. "Well, I can give it to her."

_"Who exactly are you young man?" _Mrs. Young snapped.

He smirked. And I saw the glint in his eyes. "I'm her fiancée, Mrs." He then grinned wolfish.

I about screamed again, but he squeezed and I kept my mouth shut.

I heard Mrs. Young gasp from the phone. _"Miss. Higurashi has a fiancée? Well, in that case-"_

_No, no, no, no. He can't know!_

_"-I have sent her tickets to Wake Mental Hospital for November 1st. After the news of Kagome's coming, her mother has stopped trying committed suicide. I'm sure you already know that she's been in the hospital for four years. And it's miraculous she's recovering. I you want, I will have another ticket mailed out to you Mr...?"_

He was looking at me, shocked, angry, and confused. "Takahashi. Thank you, Mrs. Young, have a nice day." He hung up before she could answer.

"Well, now you know my little secret." I said and looked down. He layed down on top of me, and surprisingly, his weight didn't crush me. Both hands were holding my tanned face in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me? About your mother? Four years, Kagome."

"Because it didn't matter. Where did you think she was?"

"On some sort of business trip with your father." His thumbs stroked my face.

"No. She's in a mental hospital. My dad died in a street racing accident five 7 years ago." I said calmly.

"Why is she in the mental hospital?" He questioned like I was going to yell at him for asking.

We switched places, so I was on top with my arms around his neck, and my head resting to the side of his chest. His arms were looped around my waist. As I spoke my breath went across his chest.

"After...my father died, she couldn't take it and started assault on herself. Speaking to herself. Saying she saw him in the bathroom mirror. My grandfather, called the Wake Mental Hospital. And she was sent there. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I've hated my grandfather ever since. He moved to a retirement home in Hiroshima about two weeks ago. And took all the money with him. As you know now, my gather died when I was twelve. Kai got it on camera that night. You can ask him for...footage." I breathed for a moment and felt Inuyasha's arms tighten.

I propped my chin up on his chest and smiled. "The sad story of Higurashi Kagome in a nutshell, my boyfriend."

His eyes softened and he kissed me again. I sighed into kiss and pulled myself upward, closer to him.

"I'll always be here for you Kagome. I promise." He said and kissed me all over again that made me light-headed. I felt a my heart slowly mending. Stitch by stitch

_**AN:**__** Aw, so sweet. Anyway, review please! By the way, if you havent, check out my other story. The Adventure. I'm deciding if I should post another chapter, of discontinue it. And even if you don't know what minecraft is or don't like it, I hope (think) you will like it!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Sorry for not updating for a while. I had testing and was too lazy. Sorry! Review!**_

_**DISCLAIMER::::**_

June 12th, 2014

10:23 a.m

Playing...LIFE

_Nate leans close to Luna's ear: I think we should sue Kelsey 100,000. What do you think._

_Luna: Yes, yes. We are going for the penthouse._

_Nate jerks his head toward Luna: Penthouse? No. Mansion, its bigger._

_Luna: No, penthouse overlooks the see, we don't even need room!_

_Kailyn: Tell us who you're going to have a lawsuit against already! Its been five minutes._

_Luna snaps in Nate's ear: Kelsey._

_Nate whispers harshly: No-!_

_Kelsey: Kailyn, I think he's getting hard!_

_Nate: W-What!_

_Luna: Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha!_

_Joallie, Kelsey, and Kailyn: HARD OOOON! Whoo! Whoo!_

_Nate whines: Dylan!_

_Dylan pulls out a piece of paper: What do I say...? Oh, yeah._

_Dylan looks up at readers: We do not own Inuyasha._

**-This was a real occurence, minus the 'We do not own Inuyasha.' part. I was married to Nate, we had a kid. Kailyn and Kelsey poked fun at us, so we sued them. And I got my penthouse. POWER TO THE WOMEN!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 (Music- Rather Be- Clean Bandit)**

I stepped out of Sango's damaged pickup truck and looked up at the abandoned building that the 7 Sun's came their HQ. I sighed and straightened.

I twirled my mother's silver sapphire ring on my finger out of nervousness. I really need to suck it up, man. I pulled my hair out of my face into a ponytail and started walking. This time, confidently.

Inuyasha had let me go because I said I was going to spend the next three nights at Sango's. He agreed saying he would have a guys night with Miroku and some other of his friends.

I grasped the old, chipped knob over the building and opened it, welcoming the warm AC. I walked past multiple swords and paintings.

"Morning, Higurashi! How are you?" One of Kai's assistants walked past me and tossed me a muffin.

"Great." I said shortly, and tossed the muffin in the nearest trash bin, to which he sniffed and carried himself away.

I didn't like him. Simple.

Nothing says 'I don't like you. Fuck off.' then a good muffin in the trash.

After turning down multiple corners, I opened the French doors to Kai's expensive office. He was arguing with a man with multiple tattoos and I tight black tank top. With skinny jeans; his hair was tied at the base of his neck. It was obvious that he was a demon, the multiple piercings on his pointed ears spoke volumes.

"Kai. Do you want me to leave?" I asked icily. I smirked and leaned against the wall.

Kai got up out of his chair and looked up. "I didn't think you would show up, Kitten."

I shredded my jacket and threw it on the leather couch. I looked at the tattooed man, who turned around to look at me.

He jerked his head at me. "What's up." I raised an eyebrow.

"The ceiling." I replied evenly and he glared. He thinks to highly of himself.

I turned my attention back to Kai as I sat on the leather couch. "So, we gonna start talking or is pretty boy over here going to glare me out of the room?"

The man snorted and crossed his arms.

"Well, we have to wait for two more people," He checked his gold watch, "who are late. In the meantime, let me introduce to this gentleman right here." He slung his arm around the man.

I smirked. "Well, I'm Kagome."

He muscles flexed as he shifted. "Yeah, I've heard." He walked over and grabbed my out stretched hand and gave a firm shake. "I'm Shinto."

He gave a charming smile and I gave a small smirk. "Nice to meet you, Shit-o." His expression dropped and he stiffly stalked back over to Kai.

"Oh, Kitten got an attitude." Kai said and I closed my eyes.

The air shifted, and everything became serious. "Down to business. What do you want me to do, aside from the race, Kai." I asked and opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling.

He laughed.

"Smart, Kitten. Smart." I heard him sit in the chair. "There are two jobs. Elimination job, and a Info Market."

Elimination Job, it speaks for itself, really. Info Market, that's the one that has my stomach twisting in excitement. Torture the victim until they spill the information. It doesn't make me feel bad for doing things them, they are bad, horrible, people.

"Shinto over here, will be assisting you." He finished.

And that's when the cookie crumbles...

"Why?" I snapped. "I am perfectly capable of handling Elimination and Info Market jobs."

He sharpened his gaze. "You are Eliminating someone in a public area. Shinto here, is street smart. He will be a benefit to your sloppy killings."

I scoffed.

Shit-o gave a chuckle.

"Onto the race, Kai." Came a deep, thick American accent from the doorway. Jason.

I smiled and stood up. "Hey, Jason." He walked over and gave me a fatherly hug and grinned.

"How's my Kagome doing? Haven't seen you in while."

"Great! Me and Sango are friends, I will have to tell you the rest later." I grinned back.

There was one other, and she looked nice enough. Probably in her early thirties, straight brown hair and piercing ice blue eyes. She looked way to professional for a gang associate.

"Greetings, Kai. Jason." She looked me over, but didn't say anything.

"Hello, Mrs. Fukiara." He gave me a look that said to stay quiet. "Lets sit down."

Kai led us into a white room down the hallway that has not been finished. White lab walls, white tile flooring. Long ebony desk, and six chairs. It had a plastic clipboard at the end where Kai sat. Mrs. Fukiara, Shinto, and Jason sat down.

I closed the door behind me and gripped my jacket that I had grabbed before I left Kai's office and sat at the end of the table, across from Kai.

"We," He started, gripping the clipboard firmly. "are here today to discuss two things. The race, and the Oriental Dragons."

The Oriental Dragons were the only ones above our gang, ranking first in the districts. We didn't know who their leader was. We only knew their symbol and the outfits their members wear. A tribal dragon with an old festive Japanese lantern hanging by a horn.

Tight grey muscle shirt of the men and jeans with a jacket. Multiple guns and other weapons strapped to them. Women, tight black t-shirts with the symbol printed across the chest. Jean shorts with hidden weapons, and transparent tights underneath.

May sound like the ordinary clothing, but the Dragons have their own little scientists improving all of their clothing.

Anywho...

"We have some evidence of one of their pervious...stations. One of our scouts were in the Red Light District yesterday night, and were shot. Dead." He looked at me pointedly. "If me, and the rest of the corresponding co-leaders are, they have already moved out."

"So," I said calmly, crossing my arms. "you want one of us to check it out, because you don't want to risk you ass. Am I right?"

Kai shot me a look. "No, Kagome." He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm saying we need to check this out, before the race. It was near a club and an abandoned building. Club Taki, on 16th."

He looked at me again when he mentioned Taki. He knows. It's evident.

"There was a report that went out a couple of nights ago. The bar tender, Hachi Suji, was found injured in his left leg. Was shot, to be specific." He flipped through the papers on the clips board, handwritten notes.

"Kagome, Shinto, you two will take care of this. Scout out around where our man was shot, look in Taki, the street corner, and the building of clues. You each will have a bluetooth ear piece. You two will keep in touch with me, Jason, and Mrs. Fukiara." He finished and looked at me again.

"This will be tomorrow night. You will be staying overnight to get ready." Mrs. Fukiara announced and I switched my attention to her and Jason. Who was sitting quiet.

"There is a suspected belief that the Orientals are planning to bomb the city of Kyoto. We need to find evidence, and find it fast. I have heard, among the other Gang Leaders, an atomic _bomb_ has been added into the mix. Though it is highly doubtful, where the Orientals would get their hands on something that dangerous, but we must not take risks. My company has supplied you with the best weapons, and poisons in the continent. Use them well, or I will report your location to the Federal Police."

I scoffed, and I did know I was playing with fire. "Company? Federal Police? _Atomic bombs_? Look, Fukinara, how am I supposed to trust whatever you are saying? I don't even know you. I am not risking my hide for all of Kyoto if I don't have hard facts, and some clues about who exactly is hiring us."

Her eyes flamed at Kai, then me. "You _insolent _child. That is what we are trying to get! I, am from the Weaponry side of Takahashi Corp! I have the entire plane of police men at my call, and you are questioning me?" She yelled, outraged. She's a feisty one.

"Takahashi," I spoke evenly. "you are playing with fire, woman. Once they find out what you are doing, they will skin you _alive_. You have balls, I will give you that. But in the end of this, you will face the same fate as the Orientals will, death."

Her face screwed up. "You talk as if you have experienced death and punishment, girl." She said snide.

I laughed darkly. "I have. And I'm not even eighteen."

She didn't say anything and sat back as I folded my hands together and placed them on the dark wood desk.

Jason looked at me, and nodded his appreciation.

Kai and Shit-o...glared.

"Tell me, about the _race_." I said and laughed. "I need details." I crossed my legs from underneath the table.

Kai stiffened. "It's going to happen in three days. We got your new car ready, you, as I said before, will be one of the three to represent us. You will be the first, Shinto second, and Miroku, the third-"

I cut him off. "Miroku? He's not even involved in the 7 Sun's."

"-one. And, Kagome, do you really expect me to let some guy come in, learn our secrets, save you and your friend from the cops, and walk away?"

I didn't say anything.

"That is aside from the point. You will race, beat the Orientals, Blazer's, Tsunami's, and the Underground, and come out _alive_."

Shinto looked at me and I tried to decipher the emotions in his stance, eyes, and mouth, and found it unreadable. I tightened my hands.

Kai waved a hand in the air, going over his clipboard again.

"Dismissed."

* * *

_**AN:**__** Today was my last day of school and I happy! Quick recap though. In June, I'm going to the beach. July, going to Delaware with cousin, and in August, Busch Gardens. So, I'm going to be busy and I have started on a new story called 'Fitting Into My Skin' which is Sess/Kag. Check it out! One more thing, I will be doing this thing where...well, nevermind. Just look below!**_

**+1 Review - Continued**

**+2 Review - Four Days**

**+3 Review - Three Days**

**+4 Review - Two Days**

**+5 Review - Tomorrow**

R&R!


End file.
